If You Only Knew
by fupoki
Summary: Something or someone is after Sakura, she changes her identity and moves to Hong Kong. No one knows who she really is, including Syaoran. Everyone thinks she's dead. Syaoran hates the new Sakura, though not knowing it is really her. Finished.
1. Default Chapter

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: this is my VERY FIRST fanfic. I bet I'm not very good at writing, but I'm going to give it a shot... if its not understandable please tell me! [The first chapter is pretty boring.. to me... this isn't where the real story is suppose to start. so please no bad reviews... yet...]   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS IN ANY WAY, CLAMP DOES!!   
  
Default Chapter: New Identity  
  
It was a peaceful evening at the Kinomoto residence. Sakura, Touya and their father were enjoying thier dinner. It was unusually quiet, Kero wasn't stirring upstairs in Sakura's room and Touya wasn't busy bugging her by calling her a kaijui. All three members of the Kinomoto residence were all caught up in their own thoughts. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Sakura fell off of her chair and her brother was scrambling to retain his balance. Her father was shouting for them to get down onto the ground. Suddenly two eyes popped out of the walls and squinted at Sakura. They disappeared and a voice thundered across the house.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura..." it echoed, "Tonight you will die..." A black orb came out of no where and it was heading toward Sakura. Sakura stood there unable to move, she was in complete shock. 'Get a hold of yourself Sakura, you have to snap out of it and fight!' Sakura thought.  
  
"Kaiju get out of the way!" Touya shouted. Touya jumped in front of her and took the blow. A shrieking laugh surrounded the whole house.  
  
Sakura finally snapped back to reality and saw Touya's wounded body laying on the floor. "Touya!" she screamed. Tears began to form and trickle down her cheek. She checked his pulse and gasped in horror. "He's de-e-a-dd..." she look up to her dad.  
  
"Stupid boy, now that he is elimitated, its your turn!" the voice shouted.  
  
Sakura scanned the room for the evil figure, but she couldn't see anything. She released her staff and then commanded the Watery and Windy cards to go after the force. But something was wrong. The cards didn't activate, they stayed as cards. "Why won't they listen to me?"  
  
"There's nothing that could stop me from killing you now, Sakura... not even your precious Sakura cards!" the evil voice laughed.  
  
"Sakura, get out of her now!" her father shouted to her.  
  
"How about you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nevermind me!!" he shouted.   
  
"But..." Sakura said timidly.  
  
"Go!" he demanded.  
  
Sakura, not able to help in anyway listened to her father and turned away. She ran upstairs to her room finding Kero playing a video game.  
  
"Kero-chan!" she cried.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?"  
  
"Didn't you notice that there is some evil force downstairs?"  
  
"No..." Kero answered confused, "But... what happened?"  
  
"There's no time to explain," she said urgently, "We have to go down there and save my dad!"  
  
Kero transformed to his beast form and the two flew out of Sakura's window not knowing what was in store for them. When they reached the window that had the perfect view of the living room, they saw an unconscious Fujitaka and a dead Touya being sucked into a black whole. Sakura opened her mouth to yell but Kero clamped her mouth shut. He flew quietly out of the house and hovered over Sakura's house.   
  
"Why didn't you let me save them, Kero-chan?" Sakura cried. Tears were streaming down her cheek, and her face was all pale.  
  
"That force is coming after you, it wants you dead." he said sternly.  
  
"But my father and brother are in there!" she said sadly.  
  
"You couldn't help them either way Sakura. If you tried to help them, then you would be dead too." Kero told her softly.  
  
Suddenly, a green light emitted through the cracks of the house and the house was blown into pieces.  
  
"Let's go Sakura..." Kero flapped his wings and the two were off again.  
  
Kero flew around the city while Sakura was crying on his back. It wasn't until an hour later she finally stopped.  
  
'Dad... Touya... their both gone... how come Kero didn't hear anything?' Sakura thought, wiping her tears away. "Um... Kero, how come you didn't hear any of the noise from upstairs?"  
  
"I have no idea, Sakura." Kero replied, "I bet you it had to do something with that force. Its strong Sakura, very strong..."  
  
Sakura gazed up into the sky and realized something, "Kero-chan, I think that force can sense me or something..."  
  
"I'm not sure how it can sense you but either way you need to change yourself and keep your aura hidden..." Kero informed her.  
  
"But how?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"Change yourself..." Kero repeated.  
  
"How can I change myself? I can't use my cards, that force can sense it easily... my cards didn't even effect it when I was trying to use them." Sakura sniffed.  
  
"You don't need to use your cards for this one, Sakura... just concentrate and your hair and eyes will change."  
  
As Kero flew, Sakura concentrated, she felt a shock go up her spine and then she opened her eyes.   
"I can't see myself, Kero-chan... is there much difference?"  
  
Kero turned around and saw a completely different person, her hair was a midnight black and her eyes were a dark forest green. "There is a big difference."  
  
'I never realized that changing my appearance would take that much power out of me. But somehow I feel.. weaker... keeping my aura hidden is even harder...' she thought. "That's good." she nodded, "At least I now that can be safe for now. But how can I hide? Tomeoda is big but sooner or later it will find me, Kero."   
  
"We have to leave Japan now." Kero offered, "But where?"  
  
Hong Kong popped into Sakura's mind, "How about Hong Kong, Kero-chan?"  
  
"Is it because of that gaki, Li Syaoran??" Kero practically shouted.  
  
Sakura blushed, "No..." she said quickly, "I mean I could go there and ask for help..." She never saw Syaoran after he told her that he loved her and left for Hong Kong and never made contact with her again. She never did tell Syaoran that she loved him back.  
  
"No!" Kero immediately yelled.  
  
Sakura winced.  
  
"I mean if you told everyone who you really were... then the force could track you down easily." he explained. 'Besides,' Kero thought, 'When you are with Syaoran your aura is most noticable.'  
  
"But I could just tell Syaoran-kun and he could keep it a secret." Sakura insisted.  
  
"I suggest not... we don't know how strong it is... we can't risk telling anyone."  
  
"Fine then," Sakura sighed, "But lets go to Hong Kong, when I really need Syaoran's help I will find him and I will ask for his help."  
  
"Then it's agreed, we're going to Hong Kong." Kero immediately headed the direction for Hong Kong.  
  
a/n: hohoho! I warned you that it wasn't that good... but hey... this was supposed to be a intro... hahaha I can't figure out where to use the chans, san, kun and all that... HELP!! please R&R! 


	2. Chapter One:Gone

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: you need to read the default chapter, or your going to be really confused. so anyways this chapter isn't that great either but I have writer's block already ahhhh...   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY, CLAMP DOES!  
  
  
Chapter One: Gone  
  
RING! RING!   
  
An eighteen year old, purple haired girl picked up the phone. "Hello, Tomoyo here!"   
  
"Tomoyo!" a sad male voice said on the other side of the receiver.  
  
"Eriol!" she paused noticing the sadness in his voice, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Sakura...she's..." nineteen year old Eriol murmured.  
  
"What is it, Eriol? Just tell me!" Tomoyo said impatiently.  
  
"Sakura's dead..." he heard a gasp on the other side, "Her dad and brother are probably dead too."  
  
"Bu-u-t...ho-w?" Tomoyo gasped, on the verge of tears.  
  
"I was passing by her house while I was walking and I saw this green light and... and... the house blew up into pieces... there's no way that anyone could survive that."  
  
"Are you sure, Eriol?" Tomoyo in tears,"I mean, she could of gotten out of the house... she has magic and everything."  
  
"Its not possible, Tomoyo..." Eriol said softly, "Remember she always had a dinner with her family at that time? Plus, the police can't find her anywhere or her family." He heard Tomoyo burst out in tears.  
  
"Why??" she cried.  
  
1 month later...  
  
"Oh..." Tomoyo sighed sadly, "I wished Sakura was here with us in Hong Kong."  
  
"I know that she wants us to be happy, Tomoyo... even if she is gone." Eriol comforted her.  
  
"But we had big plans... we were all going to go to university together in Hong Kong!!!" Tomoyo cried sadly.  
  
"Shh..." Eriol shushed her, "It's going to be alright."  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We need to tell Li..." Tomoyo suggested, "I mean were in Hong Kong right? Why not tell him in person. We are in Hong Kong... we should pay him a visit."  
  
"Ahh... Alright.." Eriol agreed. 'I wonder how my cute little descendant is going to take this.' he wondered.  
  
//At the Li Mansion\\  
  
"I hope Syaoran can handle this..." Tomoyo said, standing in front of the Li Mansion front doors.  
  
"Lets hope he does." Eriol answered sadly. Suddenly the large doors flew open. It was a tall, masculine boy, with chestnut hair and amber eyes.  
  
"Syaoran!" Tomoyo sobbed.  
  
Syaoran sensed something was wrong, "Come in..." The three friends all gathered into the living room, no one said a word, until Tomoyo broke the silence.  
  
"Sakura's dead!" she cried.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen, "Your not serious are you?" Tears were forming in his eyes, he closed them quickly to hold back the tears. 'No...this can't be... this can never happen...'  
  
"She's not kidding, Syaoran," Eriol interrupped, "Her house blew up, Sakura, Touya and their father are all dead."  
  
"But... but... how?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.  
  
"No one knows how the house blew up, everythings gone." Tomoyo cried.   
  
After two hours of talking, Eriol and Tomoyo left. Right when Syaoran closed the front doors he went to his room and let all the tears out.  
  
'It's all my fault... I wasn't there to protect her...' blaming himself. 'I should've stayed with her... dammit...' Tears trickling down his face, 'Why?'  
  
[a/n: hohoho one thing to remember... their all in Hong Kong okay??? so no one is confused! This chapter is pretty short, but like I said... its not really part of the story... hope you enjoyed those two chapters... please tell me your opinions and some ideas!] 


	3. Chapter Two: Explanations

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
  
kawaiiteddybear: thanx for all those reviews!! I didn't think anyone would actually read my fic... =D I changed Sakura's eyes to a dark green so it would be easier to picture...[thanx to licybabe2002 for the tip] well...now on to chapter two!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS IN ANYWAY, CLAMP DOES!  
  
Chapter Two: Explaination  
  
"Okay class... I hope everyone is finished their math assignments!" Ms. Shojika, said to her class.  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were all attending the University of Hong Kong. They all still had Sakura in their minds.  
  
'I wish Sakura was still here...' Tomoyo thought sadly.  
  
"Now class, I would like to introduce a new student to the class..." Ms. Shojika announced, "Well here she is now..."  
  
A midnight haired girl with fair skin and dark forest green eyes entered the room. Every single student in the class jolted up, curious to see who this person was.  
  
'She seems fimilar...' Eriol thought, observing the young girl.  
  
"Class... this is Ying Fa Ling, she is new here, so I'm hoping that some of you will show her around." Ms. Shojika said.  
  
"Its nice to meet all of you," Ying Fa, who was really Sakura in disguise, 'Omigod! Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are here!' Sakura thought, panicking.  
  
BRRRIIIINNNGG!!!  
  
"Class dismissed everyone, enjoy your weekend." Ms. Shojika called out, "Miss Daidouji! I want you to be Miss Ling's guide. Show her around the university."   
  
'Hmmm... she seems nice, maybe I should go greet her.' Tomoyo thought. She walked up to the new student and tapped her shoulder. Ying Fa turned around and smiled. "Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"I'm Ying Fa Ling, I'm very pleased to meet you." Sakura smiled and thought, 'Oh... Tomoyo, its so nice to see you again.'  
  
"How about if I show you around the school right now? I mean, I don't think you know your way around yet..." Tomoyo offered.  
  
Sakura smiled, "That would be nice." The two girls left the classroom and walked into the halls.  
  
"Okay, this is where we can buy coffee and some other stuff, in case you need some sugar or something. It's like a mini market. " Tomoyo explained.  
  
Sakura giggled, "I think I'm going to be here everyday."  
  
"Yea, when I first came here, I went to get coffee here every single -eek!" she squealed. She turned around and saw Eriol.  
  
"Hi, there Tomoyo, I see you've met Ying Fa already." Eriol stated.  
  
"Yea, I'm her guide, so she doesn't get lost." Tomoyo explained, "Oops! I forgot to introduce you two, Ying Fa this is Eriol Hiiragizawa... Eriol this is Ying Fa Ling."  
  
Sakura and Eriol shook hands. 'That aura... its so weak, yet I can feel it... that pink aura...no wonder she was so seemed so fimilar before... its Sakura!' Eriol thought, smiling joyfully. "Hello, Sakura... " Eriol greeted.  
  
"What are you talking about??" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen, 'No use in hiding it from them... I guess keeping my identity is harder than I thought.' "Please not here, around so many people," she urged, "Let's go somewhere a little more safe and quiet..." The three of them went outside where there was no one in sight.  
  
"I'm still very confused here..." Tomoyo spoke up, "I'm mean how can this be Sakura... she can't be..."  
  
"It's me Tomoyo... It's me Sakura..."   
  
"Sakura, I can't believe its you! I thought I lost you!" Tomoyo squealed in disbelief. She practically jumped on Sakura and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Please Tomoyo..." she begged, "Not so loud..."  
  
"Sakura... what happened that night... I mean when your house exploded?" Eriol interrupped the two best friends.  
  
Sakura explained to them about the evil force and how her brother and father were killed. She told them about her and Kero's escape, how they ended up in Hong Kong. Tears trickled down her cheek as she recalled the memory. She also explained to Eriol that her cards were useless when she tried to use it against the force.  
  
"Why do you have black hair and dark green eyes, Sakura? You look so different!" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't notice me... you see that force... its trying to kill me... Touya and my dad they sacrificed themselves to save me..." she wailed.  
  
"Sakura not so loud..." Eriol warned her, already understanding the situation, where Tomoyo was still sitting there confused, "You need to keep a low profile, and you need to keep your aura well hidden."  
  
"I was hiding my aura, I'm just not that strong enough to keep it completely hidden." Sakura explained.  
  
Eriol sat there and nodded. 'Why didn't I feel that force while I pasted Sakura's house that day?' Eriol thought, recalling that day.  
  
"I'll just have to try harder..." Sakura said.  
  
"Who else knows who you really are?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Um... you, Tomoyo, Kero and Yelan Li." she listed them off.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo said, "How does Syaoran's mom know?"  
  
"I bumped into her in the market, while I was buying Kero some food, and she, like Eriol, instantly knew that it was me." Sakura explained.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Sakura [in her disguise] was walking through the grocery store looking for some pudding and a few other things. She bumped into a tall elegant lady. "Whoops! Sorry, I should be watching where I go..." Sakura said.  
  
"No that's okay, Sakura..." the lady smiled.   
  
Sakura gasped and looked up, it was Yelan Li. "I'm n-o-t-t Sak-k-ura, I'm Yi-n-n-g Fa..." Sakura stuttered.  
  
"I can sense your aura, Sakura... What brings you to Hong Kong?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere private?" Sakura asked quickly.  
  
They both went to the park and Sakura explained her situation. Yelan nodded, " Well, I'm glad that I decided to go grocery shopping on my own today. Why don't you stay at my mansion."  
  
"Oh... I couldn't..." Sakura said.  
  
"I can put up a barrier around the house so no one can sense your presence..." Yelan explained.  
  
"Well..." Sakura said.  
  
"I insist." Yelan urged.  
  
"Okay then." Sakura finally agreed. 'But what about Syaoran?' she thought.  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
"Does Syaoran know you're here Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No..." Sakura sighed, "Kero says I shouldn't reveal myself to Syaoran, he thinks that if Syaoran knows, then my aura could be revealed. He keeps telling me that your aura shines the brightest when your with the ones you love..."   
  
"I have to agree with Kero," Eriol said, "Your going to have to be careful when your around Syaoran and when your in public... You can't let anyone else know who you really are."  
  
Sakura smiled sadly thinking, 'Then I'm never going to get to tell him how I feel..."  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo wondered, "Where are you staying? You know... you could always stay with me in my dorm."  
  
"No thats okay... I'm staying at the Li mansion." Sakura explained, glancing at her watch, "I have to go meet Ms. Li at the mansion... I'll see you both later okay?" standing up, "Bye!" After saying goodbye, Sakura fled off and headed for the Li mansion.  
  
As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Tomoyo spoke up, "Now that we know that Sakura is still alive, we can play matchmaker again!" she giggled.  
  
"But Tomoyo," Eriol sweatdropped, "If she gets too close to Syaoran, that force could find her again!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "It doesn't mean that we can push them together a little tiny bit can't we?"  
  
"Not even a little." Eriol said sternly.  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "Oh Eriol, your hopeless!" Tomoyo complained, "Maybe I should play matchmaker, and find you someone!"  
  
"There's no need for that, I'm already in love with someone." Eriol smiled. 'If only she knew that it is her who I love.' Eriol thought sadly.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen, she felt as if a sharp knife went through her heart, 'I guess there's no hope of me being with Eriol...' she thought glumly. "Well who is it?" she asked, leaning closer to him.  
  
Eriol blushed, "I'm not telling you..." he stood up, "Anyways I have to go to the library and finish off my history essay. Tell me when you from Sakura."  
  
"Well, I have to go somewhere too..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"The two friends parted ways, both thinking of each other.  
  
[a/n: I had to make Tomoyo and Eriol into the secret or the story would be to boring... well now that everything is explained (finally!) I can head onto the real story... hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me your ideas and opinions!]  
  
.kawaiiteddybear. 


	4. Chapter Three: Memories

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: hehehe!! thanx for the reviews everyone! maybe I should slow down... I've written four chapters in a day! :S But I'm having a rush of ideas I'm afraid that I'm going to forget them all.. anyways... oh yea, if any part of this fic is confusing please tell me, I'll try to explain it better...now onto the chapter...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANY WAY... CLAMP DOES! chee...  
  
Chapter Three: Memories  
  
--Sakura's Point of View--  
  
I was walking down a deserted path, wondering what happened to that strange force. Flashes of that day were still fresh in my mind... I didn't know why I couldn't stand up to that monster in the beginning, "It's all my fault that Touya got killed..." I said out loud to myself. Tears started to fall again, I blame myself for everything. If it wasn't for me, that force would've never came after my family. After mom died, I promised myself I would have to stay strong and protect my dad and brother... I guess I failed.   
  
I stopped at an area with bushes and trees. "Kero!" I called out.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero jumped out of a nearby tree, "Did you bring me any pudding?"  
  
"No..." I answered, "I went to the university remember?"  
  
"Oh yea..." Kero said glumly.  
  
"Oh," I suddenly said, remembering something, "Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran all go to that university too."  
  
"Your kidding..." Kero said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not... And Eriol found out who I really was." I informed him.  
  
"What?" Kero yelled, "You look totally different! Hey... does that Li kid know?"  
  
"Don't worry Kero, he'll never know..." I said sadly. Kero and I walked silently as we headed toward the Li mansion. It was strange... Kero wasn't complaining about staying at the Li Mansion, when he found out that we were staying there, he tried to convince me to get a dorm at the University.   
  
Part of me wanted to agree with him and go get a dorm, but a huge part of me wanted to go to the Li Mansion. Not only was it safe, but Syaoran was there. I know that he would never know who Ying Fa Ling really is, but I didn't care. I missed those amber eyes and that chestnut hair. I let out a sigh. I remembered the time when I tripped while we were racing and he came to my side immediately. I let out a small smile, I got a scratch on my leg and he helped me home. Even though he knew that Touya always overreacted when he saw us together. If only things were the same, I sighed. I keep beating myself up that I never had the courage to tell him that I loved him. But it was too late. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I can't tell him who I am, never, ever. I can only look at those gorgeous amber eyes, that I remember so vividly, in a far away distance.  
  
--Normal Point of View--  
  
At the Li Mansion Li Syaoran was busy training in the backyard.  
  
--Syaoran's Point of View--  
  
"Why-" I let out, throwing out a kick.  
  
"Did-" throwing another kick. I stopped, and gazed up into the sky. "Why did she have to die?" I yelled up to the sky, hoping that someone would hear my question.  
  
Why did she have to leave? After the day I found out from Tomoyo and Eriol, I couldn't do anything, all I did was train and ask the same question over and over. Why did she have to die? Tears started to slide down my face. Why wasn't I there? I sat down on the ground and sobbed into my hands. Sakura never deserve to die, she never deserved any of this...   
  
I didn't care if she was half way across the world, hell I didn't care if she hated me, I just want her to live her life to the fullest. All I want is those beautiful emerald to look at me, and I could wrap her in my arms and tell her I loved her. "I'm never going to love anyone again! You hear that?" I gazed up into the sky again, shouting, "My heart will always call out for Sakura... and only her..." I let out a sniffle and let all tears pour out.  
  
I went inside to get a drink, suddenly I heard the doorbell. I walked up to the door and opened them, expecting it to be the mailman or Meiling, Instead it wasn't who I would ever expect it to be. It was the new girl at the University. It was Ying Fa Ling.  
  
[a/n: ahhhh... thats it! pretty short but I promise I'll start writing the next chapter VERY SOON! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR MY FIC!!!!...and let me know your opinions.] 


	5. Chapter Four: Seperated

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: hehe I have to type quickly... and try to get as many chapters done before school starts!! anyways thanx again for all those reviews!! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY =P CLAMP DOES!  
  
Chapter Four: Seperated  
  
Syaoran opened the door expecting it to be Meiling or one of his relatives. But as he looked up he saw a beautiful young girl, about his age, with long black hair and dark forest green eyes. He remembered from the university. It was Ying Fa Ling. 'Why the hell was she here?' he thought bitterly. He was in no mood for guests or visitors.  
  
"Hi..." Sakura greeted, "Is Yelan Li here?"  
  
"She's in the library right now... Why don't you sit down on the couch while I go get her..." he grumbled.  
  
"Sure," replied Sakura, with a smile on her face. 'He seems so depressed...' Sakura thought sadly. She felt movement in her backpack, and immediately remember that Kero was inside. "Quiet down, Kero!" she whispered.  
  
Moments later, Syaoran came back with Yelan Li. "Ah," Yelan smiled,"I'm glad you finally made it, Ying Fa." Looking over to her son, "Xiao Lang, this is Ying Fa Ling, she will be staying here for quite awhile." Then she turned to Sakura, "Ying Fa, I forgot to introduce you to my son," she smiled, "This is Xiao Lang."  
  
"Its nice to finally meet you Sya-er... Xiao Lang." Ying Fa said. 'Hope he didn't notice that...' Sakura thought, panicing. Sakura held her hand out hoping that Syaoran would be at least her friend.  
  
Syaoran never did noticed that, he was too busy in his own thoughts. Finally noticing that Ying Fa's hand was held out, Syaoran reached out to shake her hand, as their hands connect, he felt as if something shocked his whole entire body. 'Why am I feeling this way?' asked himself, 'Her touch seems so fimilar, yet... I can't put my finger on it. Get yourself together Syaoran, you promised that you would never love another person again? Your heart only belongs to Sakura.' Thinking of Sakura, made him want to cry, remembering that his mother and Ying Fa was there. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to hold all the tears back.  
  
"Xiao Lang, why don't you escort Ying Fa to her room." Yelan told him, interruping his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh... yes mother." he said.  
  
Ying Fa and Syaoran both walked silently down the hallway. Suddenly, Syaoran stopping in front of a door and opened it. It revealed a quaint, and lovely room. It was decorated with cherry blossoms and the walls were painted a light shade of pink. A window was on the other side of the room giving a perfect view of the mountains and the Li garden.  
  
"Kawaii!!" Sakura squealed.  
  
Syaoran turned around, "I didn't know you knew japanese..." he observed.  
  
"Well..." Sakura started, blushing slightly, "I used to have a friend who knew japanese very well. She taught me a few words."  
  
Syaoran ignored her remark, he was disliking this girl already. "Anyways, this is going to be you room." he said in a cold tone. He turned around without saying another word and left Sakura exploring the room by herself.  
  
Sakura felt as if she was stabbed in the heart, Syaoran never gave her that tone. 'He can't hate me already! I've only been here for fifteen minutes and we just met. And he's already giving that tone!' she thought sadly.  
  
"Sakura..." she heard a muffled voice, "Is it safe to come out now?"  
  
"Oh Kero!" she said, almost forgetting about him. She closed her door, "Now its safe to come out." She turned around and opened the backpack, Kero popped out instantly.  
  
"Do you know how much it smells in there?" Kero almost yelled.  
  
"Sorry Kero... I never did get a chance to wash any of my clothes." Sakura apologized. Her jacket was inside, with a pair of socks.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!   
  
Sakura's eyes widen, "Hurry Kero! Get into the closet!" Kero quickly slipped into the closet mumbling something to himself.  
  
Sakura opened the door, to find four girls cautiously looking at her. "How cute!" they all squealed. They all surround Sakura and started talking to one another, "She looks so cute!" one of them squealed again. "Maybe we can get her together with little brother!" another one said. "But he's still so hung up with Sakura!" all of them giggled.  
  
'Syaoran is still hung up on me?' Sakura instantly thought.   
  
"Sisters! We forgot to introduce ourselfs!" one of them told them.  
  
"Oh yes! I'm Sheifa," turning to Sakura, "These are my sisters, Feimei, Fanren and Futtie."  
  
"Hi..." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Ying Fa, do you have any clothes?" Futtie asked, looking at the small backpack sitting on the bed.  
  
"Actually... this is the only outfit I have." Sakura said, blushing slightly. 'At least they weren't all over me last time I was here." Sakura thought, recalling the last time she was here with Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"That's okay! We can lend you some clothes! And we can make you up like a pretty doll!" Futtie squealed.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Umm... sure." Sakura said, not knowing what to really answer.  
  
The four girls all jumped, Fanren handed her a chinese dress and pushed her into the washroom. "Go take a shower and put that on!"  
  
Sakura tried to stay in the shower as long as possible, hoping to avoid the four crazy Li sisters for awhile. 'Syaoran seems so depressed, is it because of me? Or does he know that I'm dead?' she questioned herself again and again.   
  
When she was done, she went looking for Syaoran. She looked throughout the house, but she had no luck. The last place she never checked was the backyard. She walked outside amazed by the garden that the Li family had growing. It was so many rose, peonies and many other different kinds of flowers. She saw in the distance a cherry tree, immediately admiring its beauty. She walked up to get a closer look. As she got closer, she heard a boy yelling and grunting. [a/n: haha...] She turned to see who it was, and immediately her eyes filled with sadness. There was a chestnut haired boy, on top of the hill busy throwing kicks and punches into thin air. It was Syaoran. [a/n: Sakura's at the bottom of the hill]  
  
Syaoran was busy training, but suddenly he felt a faint light pink aura caressing his own. He looked around to see where it was coming from, his eyes fell onto Ying Fa.  
  
'Why is he looking at me that way?' Sakura asked herself, 'Can he feel my aura?' Immediately she concentrated and hid her aura completely. During this process she never noticed that her dark green eyes were back to their normal color.  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his trance and noticed that the pink aura he was feeling was gone. "What are you doing here, Ying Fa?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Oh... I was admiring the garden... then I noticed that you were training." Sakura lied, "You know you are really good! Could you teach me a few moves?"  
  
"No!" Syaoran immediately answered, "I train alone."  
  
Sakura was on the verge of tears, blinking back she was looking at the man she loved. 'He's so cold... he seems so alone... If only I could tell him who I really am...' she thought will a tear sliding down her cheek. "Alright," she let out a fake smile, "I'll leave you to your training... alone." She turned around and ran into the house. She ran into her room and locked the door.   
  
Kero came bursting out of the closet. "Where have you been!" he asked Sakura angrily.  
  
"I... I..." she cried, "I don't think I can handle it, Kero!" With tears slowly sliding down her cheek.  
  
Syaoran immediately popped into his mind, "Did that Chinese gaki do this to you?" he almost yelled.  
  
"No its not him... it was my fault... I let my aura show..." she said quietly, "I had to completely hide it."   
  
"Sakura!" he flew up to her, "You can't give up!"   
  
Sakura nodded. 'Why can't I just tell him... he seems so hurt, and its all my fault!"  
  
"Sakura! Your eyes!" Kero said, finally noticing that they were emerald greem once again.  
  
Sakura went up to the mirror and gasped. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened them again and saw that nothing happened. "Why won't it change, Kero?"  
  
"Try releasing your aura a tiny bit. And then try again." Kero advised.  
  
Sakura concentrated and freed some of her aura. She closed her eyes and tried again. She opened them again and sighed. They changed back to the dark forest green they had been before.   
  
"Ying Fa!" she heard a voice through the door, "Its time for dinner!"  
  
"Er- I'll be out in a minute!" she called back.  
  
"Alright, but hurry!"   
  
Turning back to Kero, "Sorry Kero, I'll promise to bring you some dessert."  
  
"Yay!" Kero said in delight.  
  
Sakura went to the dining room and noticed that all the seats were taken, all except for one.   
  
"Ying Fa! Just in time!" Sheifa greeted.   
  
She nodded and took a seat.   
  
"Ying Fa, I'm glad you made it in time. Now where is Xiao Lang? He's never late for dinner..." Yelan mumbled.  
  
As if on cue, Syaoran brushed in. "I'm sorry I'm mother, I got caught up on my training." Syaoran apologized.  
  
Sakura noticed that his eyes were all red, 'He's been crying!' she thought sadly.  
  
The rest of the meal was quite quiet. There were occasional questions that the four Li sisters asked Sakura but no one really said a word. Syaoran just sat and ate his meal. He never took his eyes off the plate. Sakura sat there depressed, wanting to go over there and reach out to him. Finally it was time for dessert.  
  
"Um...excuse me." Sakura said, suddenly remembering Kero, "Do you mind if I save the dessert for later and bring it upstairs?"  
  
Yelan looked up and smiled, "Of course."   
  
When dinner was finished, Syaoran left the dining room as fast as he could. Sakura offered to wash the dishes but Yelan had sent her to her room to get some rest. 'That poor girl, I can see them both suffering, and yet, I can't do a thing. I've never seen so much sadness in their eyes..." Yelan thought.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura called as she closed the door.  
  
"Waaaaa!!!!!" Kero popped out of the closet, noticing the cake in her hand.  
  
"CAKKKEEE!!! WAAAA!!!!!!" Kero screamed in delight. He took the spoon and started pigging out. "This cake is great." Kero commented with his mouth full.  
  
Sakura smiled and looked outside the window. Tears started sliding her cheek once again, 'Why does this have to happen? Why can't this be all over?' she thought.  
  
'Well, Sakura I'm really tired..." Kero yawned, as he floated into the closet.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Goodnight Kero." When she finally heard snoring through the closet door, she let it all pour out. Tears started to cascade down her cheeks. She changed into her sleeping clothes, that were borrowed from Futtie, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Syaoran was laying in his room, lonliness filled him. His chestnut hair covered his face, his amber eyes stared at the ceiling. He recalled the memory when he was staring at Ying Fa, remembering that there was a aura, a pink one, that was holding him for a few moments. 'Why did I feel Sakura with me there,' he wondered, 'It couldn't be Ying Fa... in the classroom when I first saw her, there was no aura coming from her. None what so ever...' As he laid there for a few moments... he thought about the last 24 hours. After awhile he slowly drifted himself to sleep.  
  
[a/n: I hope that was a little longer :D well hope you enjoyed this chapter! I better go start on the next one! don't forget to tell me your ideas for future chapters! and some opinions :D] 


	6. Chapter Five: Coincidence

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: thanx for all of those reviews! hehe I'm trying to go finish as many chapters as I can before school starts!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY =P CLAMP DOES!  
  
Chapter Five: Coincidence  
  
The next day went by pretty quickly, the four Li sisters were busy picking out clothes for Sakura, and Syaoran was outside training the whole day. The only time Sakura ever had a glimpse of Syaoran was when they had their meals. Pretty soon it was night fall, Sakura laid on her bed, tears were sliding down her cheek, slowly, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sakura stood in a room that was filled with complete darkness and lonliness. "Syaoran..." she called out. She saw a tall figure walking in the distance, his chestnut colored hair covered his eyes. Sakura immediately knew who it was. "Syaoran!" she called.  
  
The boy looked up and smiled. "Sakura!" he said, "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too Syaoran..." Sakura smiled, tears were sliding down her cheek. The two embraced as they foward for a kiss. Sakura was full of happiness, but then she heard the weirdest sound, surround the two lovers. "Syaoran, what's going on?" Sakura asked quietly. She looked at him, noticing that he was chuckling.  
  
"I told you that I would find you..." Syaoran said evilly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. As he looked up, Sakura noticed that those weren't the same amber eyes she saw moments ago... they were blank, with no feeling at all. She gasped, remembering it was the same eyes that terrorized her house and her family. "What's going on?" she shrieked.  
  
The evil Syaoran looked at her, "Don't you miss me?" He lunged at her and brought out a knife. "I told you, you can never hide from me," Syaoran laughed, "Goodbye Sakura Kinomoto..." He lifted the knife high the air and brought his arm down to plunge it to her-  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed as she jolted up from the bed. Her grip tighten on the pink blanket, sweat was dripping from her forehead. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were widen. "Its just a nightmare..." she finally realized. She looked out the window and saw the sun shining into her room. Sakura stood up, searching for a clock.   
  
She found one on the table on the other side of the room and screamed, "12:00 ALREADY?" 'Boy, I must've been really tired.' She took a peek into the closet and saw Kero was still sleeping. 'He must more tired that I am... he didn't even wake up when I screamed!' she thought.  
  
"Ying Fa?" Sakura jumped, it was Feimei.  
  
She turned around, "Umm... yes?"  
  
"I heard you yell. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I just never realized that it was 7:00 already!" Sakura answered sheepishly, suddenly her eyes widen, "I'm going to be late!" Class started at 8:00 and she didn't want to be late on the very first day.  
  
Syaoran was eating breakfast as he heard a loud scream. "HOOEEEEE!!!" Syaoran looked up. He saw Ying Fa racing down the stairs and brushing her hair at the same time.   
  
"I'm late!" she smacked herself on the head. She picked up a piece of toast and spread some butter on it, then she picked up her book bag and ran for the door.  
  
"Ying Fa..." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Yes..." she turned around.   
  
"I can give you a ride you know."   
  
"Oh..." Sakura blushed, "Thanks."  
  
Both of them left the house a few minutes after and went into Syaoran's mustang.   
  
"So..." Sakura said, breaking the silence, "What class do you have first?"  
  
"Calculus." he answered flatly.  
  
"Really? Me too! How lucky! Now I know that I won't be lost." Sakura let out a fake smile. Syaoran glared at her. 'Shut up, Sakura! You baka!' she kicked herself.  
  
"Well we're here." Syaoran grumbled as he parked the car.   
  
"Thanks for the ride Syaor-er-er Xiao Lang." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran glared at her, "How did you know that name, Ying Fa?" asking her angrily.   
  
"I-I-don't k-n-now..." she finally let out.  
  
"You have to know it from somewhere!" raising his voice.  
  
"I..." her eyes filling up with tears, she turned around and headed for the University. She wiped her tears away hoping that no one had saw her crying. 'I can't take it when he talks to me like that... he hates me...' Sakura thought sadly. Sakura kept walking keeping her head down, her thoughts wandered, suddenly she felt herself crashing into another figure. Sakura looked up, it was Eriol.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Ying Fa." he smiled, "What class do you have first?"  
  
Sakura slapped on a fake smile, "Calculus."   
  
Eriol's eyes widen, "I thought math wasn't your favorite subject!"  
  
Sakura laughed, "I need to get better at it sometime in life!"  
  
"Well... I have calculus too," Eriol smiled, "Why don't we both go together, I'm sure that you don't know where the class is!"  
  
Sakura smiled, "At least I know that I won't get lost!"  
  
As they were walking down the hall, they saw Tomoyo running up to them. Sakura noticed that Eriol had a slight shade of red creeping up on him. Sakura giggled.   
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Eriol greeted. Tomoyo flashed him a smile, he felt as if his heart had melted into a bowl of chocolate.  
  
"So what class do you have Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Calculus." she smiled.   
  
Tomoyo eyes went wide, "Sak-er- Ying Fa taking calculus?" she laughed.  
  
"I need to get better!" Sakura frowned, "Anyways, what do you have?"  
  
"Calculus." she grinned.  
  
Sakura grinned, "That's great! We're all in the same class!"  
  
The three friends all went to calculus class, they all took seats beside each other. Sakura scanned the class for Syaoran. He was sitting in the very front row all by himself.   
  
"So how is it going with Syaoran?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"I think he hates me." Sakura whispered back.  
  
"Good morning class!" the math teacher came in. Calculus class went through slowly as Sakura struggled to understand all the concepts.  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura gritted through her teeth.  
  
After that Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura were all separated as they each headed for a different class. Sakura found her way to the World History class, coming in late, everyone looked at her curiously. "Sorry, I couldn't find the class."   
  
The teacher smiled, "That's alright," forgiving her, "But please see me after class."  
  
Throughout class Sakura was nervous, she was wondering about what the teacher had to tell her. 'It's nothing serious, Sakura! Calm yourself.' she demanded herself.   
  
At the end of class, Sakura went to the front of the room. "You wanted to see me?"   
  
"Yes, I did." then glancing at Syaoran, who was gathering up all his things. "Xiao Lang," he looked up, "I need to ask you something."  
  
He walked up and stood beside Sakura. 'Nani!? Why didn't I notice that he was in my class?' she asked herself.  
  
"Xiao Lang, Ying Fa is new to this school, I was wondering if you could walk with Ying Fa to every class," the teacher smiled, "Since you have every single class together.   
  
Sakura's eyes widen in shock, 'Every single class?' she screamed in her head.   
  
"Alright." Sakura heard Syaoran mumble.  
  
"That's excellent! Now you two should head to your next class." the teacher informed them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked in silence, each were wandering through their thoughts.  
  
'Great! I have to live with her, now that I find out that she's in every single class with me!' Syaoran yelling in his head.  
  
'Could they day get any worser?' Sakura thought.  
  
"So I'm guessing that if we both have the same class then we have martial arts next?" Sakura asked, breaking the deadly silence.  
  
"Yea..." Syaoran mumbled. 'How can I stand to stay with anyone, that reminds me too much of Sakura?' he thought sadly.  
  
They finally reached the martial arts room, it was a blank room with a mat on the floor. Syaoran turned to Sakura, reaching down for a package, "This is your uniform, go put it on." he said flatly.  
  
"Alright." she said, wincing at his tone.  
  
When she finally finished changing, she sat down on the mat, joining all the other students on the mat. 'I wonder where Syaoran could be?' asking herself.  
  
"Isn't Xiao Lang hot?" Sakura overheard someone say. 'Syaoran?'  
  
"I heard that he's so good at martial arts that he has to teach it!" she overheard another voice say.  
  
"So he goes to this University?"   
  
"Of course! He's also the star of the soccer team!" Sakura heard them giggle. 'It figures, he hasn't changed a bit from when he was younger...' Sakura smiled to herself.  
  
"Okay, lets start today's class." Sakura heard Syaoran announce.  
  
He started showing stances and positions, Sakura watched full of admiration. 'Why did he have to be so handsome?' she asked herself.  
  
The rest of the class, they all worked with partners. Girls everywhere had starry looks in there eyes as they watched Syaoran. Sakura was flipped over by her partners various times, 'Maybe I should ask the fight card for help? No!' Sakura scolded herself, 'You need to learn this by yourself.'  
  
Lunch was after that class, and Sakura left as quickly as she could when she heard the bell. She met Eriol and Tomoyo at the coffee shop. All three of them chattered away, before they knew it, it was time to go back to class.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both had chemistry, english[a/n: what would they call it if they didn't speak english? its still book reading and stuff...] and they had parted when they had their last class. Syaoran had soccer practice and Sakura went to the gym.   
  
At the end of the day, Syaoran was waiting at his car, waiting for Ying Fa. After sitting there for 10 minutes he drove off, with a frown plastered on his face. 'You baka, you never told her that you were going to drive her home!' Syaoran suddenly remembered. He finally reached the mansion and quickly rushed in. He saw Futtie watching television. "Futtie, has Ying Fa come home yet?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him, "Yea, she's in her room trying to finish her homework.  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. During dinner, everyone was chattering except for Syaoran. He quickly left when the meal was over. He was sitting in his room finishing up his homework when suddenly he heard a shout.  
  
"HOOEE!!!! I HATE MATH!"   
  
Syaoran opened the door, finding Ying Fa sitting on the table nibbling on the pencil. Her face was flustered and her hands were rubbing her forehead. 'She acts just like Sakura...' he thought. A tear started to form on the corner of his eye, he wiped it away and went up to Ying Fa. "Do you need any help?"   
  
Sakura was sitting there as Syaoran looked over her shoulder. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, she blushed. "I don't understand any of this!" she cried. She turned around, not knowing that Syaoran was that close to her, and their lips met. 'Let go, Sakura!' Sakura urged herself.  
  
Both of their eyes went wide, letting go immediately, "So-rr-yy." Sakura apologized.  
  
"No.. I'm sorry." Syaoran said coldy, heading for the door.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called.  
  
"What did you call me?" Syaoran went up to her, "Only one girl can ever call me that, and she is not you." He raised his hand and slapped her across her face. "Never call me that again!" with that said, he ran out the door with tears about to fall.  
  
Sakura stood there shocked. 'Why?' she asked herself, collapsing on the ground she left it all flood out.   
  
Kero was awoken by Sakura's sobbing, "What's the matter, Sakura?"   
  
"I can't take it anymore, Kero...I love him too much..." she cried, holding the mark on her left cheek.  
  
"Calm down, Sakura... before someone hears you..." Kero pointed out. Sakura had to calm Kero down, she was afraid that Kero was going to go confront Syaoran, being the protective guardian he was.  
  
"Alright..." she said, heading toward the washroom. She changed to her pyjamas and slipped herself into the bed. "Goodnight Kero..."  
Already hearing snores from the closet door, Sakura let it all out. 'He reacted so angrily... I can't go on like this...' she cried, 'My heart is being shattered piece by piece.' She laid there, kicking herself for saying his name and finally she cried herself to sleep.  
  
[a/n: okay, okay that must of been the worst chapter yet! plus, its too short! ARGH!!! I have writers block! BAH! I promise, the next chapter will be better! PLEASE HELP!! I need ideas for the next few chapters!!] 


	7. Chapter Six: Twins

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: I hope that this chapter will make up for that really screwy chapter five!! now I should be wasting my time talking... now on to chapter six!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY =P CLAMP DOES!  
  
Chapter Six: Twins  
  
Sakura woke up the next day hoping that she didn't wake up too late. She glanced at the alarm clock- 6:00. A sigh of relief came from Sakura, 'At least I don't have to bother Syaoran...' she thought sadly. She recalled yesterday's events and tears started to slide down her face. "I never meant to hurt you, Syaoran..." she whispered out loud. She put on her school uniform, which was a white blouse and a dark green tie. The outfit was complete with a dark green knee high skirt. She ate breakfast quietly and left the house as quickly as she could. She knew that the University wasn't that far from the Li Mansion so she decided to walk. 'I can't stand that Li Syaoran anymore! My heart feels as if my heart is twisted whenever I'm around him.' Sakura thought sadly, 'I can't keep avoiding him forever, well at least I can avoid until the tension dies down.' Sakura saw the University as she walked over the hill, she wiped her eyes for any tears that could be noticable. Then she slapped on a smile and walked towards the University. She gave a quick glance at her watch -7:05. 'Oh great! I woke up too early! Now I have to sit around and do nothing for 45 minutes!' she frowned at herself. Her eyes fell upon the watch that was wrapped on her wrist. It was silver, when you put it in a light and shine it the right angle you could see a tinge of pink. Sakura smiled sadly, it was a birthday present from her father when she turned fifteen. Tears started to emerge, Sakura tried to hold them back but a few managed to fall down her cheek. She let out a sniffle.  
  
"Look at this!" a voice above her said. Sakura looked up. It was a tall, masculine boy, he had jet black hair and piercing, yet mysterious dark blue eyes. "A young lady as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying!" he exclaimed. He sat down and said, "I'm Josh Yakosaki." he stretched out his hand.  
  
"I'm Ying Fa Ling." she said smiling. Sakura jumped as their hands touched, it felt dark and eerie...   
  
"So why are you crying?" he asked, "You know... you look way better when you smile."  
  
"I lost someone very close to me..." Sakura started.   
  
"Josh!" she heard a female voice interupped her.   
  
Josh looked at her, "Well, I'll talk to you some other time!" he gave her a quick wave and left her sitting all alone again.  
  
'Well no use in sitting here!' Sakura thought. She stood up and went inside the building. Sakura wandered around campus and happened to reach the coffee shop. She saw Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in a booth, it seemed as if they were both arguing on something. Sakura walked up to greet them.  
  
Eriol noticed that Sakura was walking up to them and gritted through his teeth, "Sakura's coming!"   
  
Tomoyo had gotten the message and closed her mouth shut immediately.   
  
"Hi Tomoyo! Hi Eriol!" Sakura greeted.   
  
"Hi!" they both greeted in unison.   
  
"So how come you came so early today? There's still 30 minutes until class starts." Eriol asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Well... I..." Sakura started.   
  
"Something happened between you and Syaoran didn't it?" Tomoyo interupped her, noticing the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Well...he..." Sakura let out.  
  
"Come on, you can tell us..." Eriol urged.  
  
"Heslappedme." she said all at once.  
  
"What!" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
"It was my fault..." Sakura looked down.  
  
"How can it be your fault?" Eriol asked angrily.  
  
"I called him Syaoran..." Sakura explained, "And well... I guess he overreacted a bit and slapped me." Tears were starting to sting her eyes as she explained to the them the event.  
  
"I am going to kill my cute little descendant!" Eriol's fist pounded the table.  
  
"No! That's not necessary... if he knew who I really was than he wouldn't even think of doing that! But its my fault that I chose to hide my identity from him. Its my problem, Eriol, not yours." Sakura insisted.  
  
Tomoyo observed Eriol's reaction and thought, 'He reacted so protective of Sakura... could Sakura be the one he loves?' "Well, why don't we meet back here for lunch and I'll show you my dorm, in case you want to drop by... anyways I have to go to class. Bye!" she stood up and waved to them and disappeared through the massive crowd of people.  
  
"I think I should go too!" Sakura said.  
  
"Me too, good luck in finding you class!" Eriol told her.  
  
Sakura laughed, "Don't worry! I'll be fine." She rushed down the hallway, reaching her literature class easily.   
  
Ms. Shojika was there to greet her as always. "How are you doing today, Ying Fa?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura answered and sat down in a seat, it was two rows back from where Syaoran was sitting.  
  
BRRINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Class had started and Sakura had already started on her assignment. Sakura was so into her work that she never noticed the two strangers that just walked in.  
  
"Class!" Ms. Shojika interrupped their work.  
  
Sakura gave a quiet yelp and looked at the front of the room. She noticed two people, a guy with jet black hair and dark blue eyes, she recognized him right away, but she was curious to see who was that girl who stood beside him.   
  
"We have two new students that have transferred from Japan to Hong Kong University." Ms. Shojika smiled, "Why don't you both introduce yourselves?"  
  
"I'm Josh Yakosaki, and this is my twin sister, Janelle." he smiled. He noticed Sakura sitting there, looking curiously at them, and gave her a quick wink.  
  
"Its nice to meet you all!" Janelle said. She looked pretty close to her twin brother, she had the same jet black hair and the same dark blue eyes.   
  
"Now Janelle, please take the seat beside Xiao Lang, and Josh, take the seat beside Ying Fa." Ms. Shojika instructed.  
  
Josh sat down and smiled happily. "Is it fate that brought us together, Ying Fa?" he asked smoothly, "I'm sitting beside the most beautiful women in the world!"   
  
Sakura blushed, "If you would excuse me, but I have to finish this up."   
  
"Oh it's alright." Josh replied with a sad striken face.  
  
Martial arts and chemistry went by pretty quickly. Pretty soon it was time to meet Tomoyo and Eriol for lunch. Sakura saw them sitting at the same booth they were sitting this morning.   
  
"Hey!" Sakura greeted.  
  
"So are you ready to go see my dorm?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled.   
  
"Eriol are you coming?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
He blushed, "Yea, I'm coming."  
  
The three of them walked through a hall and they stopped at the room with the number 88. "Well this is it, Sakura!" Tomoyo informed her. 'Let's hope I cleaned it up!' Tomoyo thought. She swung opened the door and everyone filed inside.   
  
"So, Sakura... Did Syaoran say anything to you yet?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Like maybe sorry?" Eriol joined in.  
  
"No..." she looked down, "I'm going to avoid him for awhile until the tension between us dies down."  
  
Tomoyo disgusted. 'I've never expected that Syaoran would ever hit Sakura!" Tomoyo thought.  
  
Eriol spoke up, knowing what Tomoyo had thought, using his mind reading abilities, "You have to remember that Sakura is Ying Fa..."   
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked, in complete confusion. Glancing at her watch, she headed for the door, "I have to go to study hall right now... I think you guys both should go to your classes too!" she informed them.  
  
At study hall, Sakura was busy flipping through her textbooks. She jumped when someone had tapped onto her shoulder.   
  
"Well... well... its the beautiful Ying Fa!" a male voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Sakura turned around, "Josh!"   
  
"The one and only!" he grinned.  
  
"Could you do a favour for me, Josh?"  
  
"Anything, for you beautiful..."  
  
"Could you stop flattering me?"  
  
"I'll stop when you promise me that you would let me escort you to dinner!" Josh grinned.  
  
"I"m sorry, Josh... I'm way too busy with all this homework..." Sakura explained to him. 'The only one for me is Syaoran...' she thought, 'Though I don't know if I can ever tell him that I love him.'  
  
"How about when your not busy?" he insisted.  
  
"I can't... I'm going to be busy this week and oh.. next week too." Sakura lied, trying to avoid giving him an answer.  
  
"Aw... that's just too bad... I'll ask another time when your not busy!" he frowned.   
  
On the other side of the room, Syaoran was also sitting there occupied in his work.   
  
"Syaoran!" he heard a female voice call for him. He groaned. Janelle.  
  
"Yes, Janelle?" he replied, trying to sound not as rude as he wanted to be.  
  
"Tell me about yourself!" she asked.  
  
"What is there to tell?" he asked her.  
  
"Well do you have a girlfriend?" she persisted.  
  
'Can't she ever give up? She asked that question five times already!!' he thought bitterly. "Yes!" he said, trying a different approach.  
  
The bell rung that classes had ended. 'Thank you!' Sakura and Syaoran both thought. They both rushed off without looking back at Josh and Janelle.   
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, Sakura tried to avoid Josh as much as possible, she didn't want to go out with him, yet she didn't want to hurt his feelings. The rest of the week went by the same as that day. Sakura woke up early and walked to school by herself. She met Tomoyo at her dorm and stayed there until it was time for class. She wanted to avoid Josh and his persistant question. Then at her classes she burried herself in her books and didn't speak to anyone. She would occasionally take quick glances at Syaoran and felt pangs of pain but quickly occupied herself with her work. At the end of the day she would walk home by herself recollecting the events of the day.  
  
[a/n: yes i no that was short! gomen!!! how you liked it anyways!] 


	8. Chapter Seven: Emerald Eyes

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: If you haven't noticed already when you read chapter six... it has so many mistakes!! well I forgot to check it over :S and I'm still too lazy to fix the mistakes up LOL... oh yea... for anyone who is wondering Yue/Yukito isn't in this story gomen! (lets just say he moved to england with nakuru!) anyways onto chapter seven!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY =P CLAMP DOES!  
  
Chapter Seven: Emerald Eyes  
  
It was Friday afternoon, Sakura had left the University as quickly as she could, avoiding Josh once again. 'Geez! Doesn't that guy ever give it a rest? I can't go out with ever, my heart belongs to someone already...' she thought.. She was walking through the parking lot as she spotted Syaoran in his car, getting ready to leave. Sakura turned her head around looking at the trees on the opposite direction.  
  
"Ying Fa..." Syaoran called.  
  
Sakura turned around nervously, "Um... Yes?" was all she could say.  
  
"Why don't I give you a ride home?" Syaoran asked quietly.  
  
"If it's fine with you." Sakura looked at him. 'Those eyes...' Sakura thought.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
Sakura sat down in the passenger seat and looked out the window as Syaoran drove them both back to the Li Mansion.  
  
"Ying Fa..." Syaoran started, breaking the silence.  
  
Sakura looked at him, urging him to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened early this week..." Syaoran apologized, "I never meant to hurt you its just that..."  
  
"Its my fault... I called you Syaoran...Who is this girl that is so special to you?" Sakura dared to answer.  
  
"You see, I loved this girl named, Sakura Kinomoto... and well she died." Syaoran sniffled. 'I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry.' Syaoran told himself holding back all the tears.  
  
Sakura stared at him, 'I'm sorry that I can't tell you.. Syaoran... I don't want you to get involved... If that monster ever finds me, I don't want you to die like the way Touya and my father did.' tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, 'Don't you see Syaoran? I'm trying to protecting you, if I lost you I would rather die than go on living my life knowing that you were gone.' She put her hand over his and told him, "Its alright, I understand why you reacted the way you did."  
  
Syaoran yanked his hand away immediately, 'Why am I telling her this?' Syaoran thought kicking himself. "Well we're home." Syaoran told her, as he parked the car, "Listen... I'm really sorry for what happened."  
  
"It's okay. I forgive you." she smiled and jumped out of the car. Sakura ran into the house as quickly as she could, 'I can't believe I'm so stupid. He still misses me...To see him in this much pain, its shreding my heart apart.' she thought, 'But its the only way to protect us, both, even if were both hurting so much.' she reminded herself. As she walked into the door, Yelan was standing there, it was as if she was waiting for her.  
  
"Ying Fa... Please come with me." Yelan told her. Sakura followed her to a room that was quite dark with many books that were displayed on the shelves. "I've put a spell onto this room, no one can hear what we are saying. I need to tell you something."  
  
Sakura sat nodding, waiting for Yelan to continue.   
  
"Tommorow we are going to the lake to have a picnic." she smiled, "There's a forest, not very far away from the lake, that shields off any evil force or aura from interfering. So I was wondering if you could bring your Sakura cards and use them."  
  
"But what use would it do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You train them to resist evil invisible force fields that stop them from listening to their master." Yelan explained, "You can use this," revealing a stone, "As a subsitute for the force fields."  
  
"But how do you know all of this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I've been talking to Eriol lately, and he tells me that a force field is the only thing that can stop the cards from listening to you. If you train them properly, they can break through any barrier." Yelan explained.  
  
Sakura nodded. "How about Syaoran? Won't he be able to sense the cards?"  
  
"No he won't, my son is too weaken from his heartbreak that he cannot sense that magical forces are being used." she looked at Sakura, "He couldn't even sense your aura, Sakura."   
  
Sakura looked down, 'Remember... its for the best.' she thought.  
  
"You can leave now..." Yelan told her, "I think Kero is getting impatient up in your room."  
  
Sakura giggled. "If you don't mind I'm going to bring him a piece of cake."  
  
"Of course." Yelan nodded.  
  
Sakura left and went into the kitchen. Luckily no one was inside the kitchen, so she wouldn't have to explain why she was eating so much desserts lately. She sliced a piece of chocolate cake and placed it on a plate.  
  
She went up in her room and whispered, "Kero... are you there?"  
  
Kero instantly popped out, "Finally! Did you know how long I have to stay in the closet? Those crazy Li sisters were in your room all day!"  
  
"Well I brought you a treat for not popping out and revealing yourself." she lifted up the plate.  
  
"CAKE!!!!!!!!!! WAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero cried.  
  
"So Kero... Yelan was talking to me." Sakura started. She explained to him that she wanted her to bring the cards to the forest tommorow and told him about the invisible force fields.  
  
"She's right about that Sakura... A spell could've been cast on me, so I couldn't hear anything downstairs." Kero told her.  
  
"Alright... but I'm going to go pack for tommorow's picnic!" Sakura told him.  
  
Next day...  
  
Sakura spent most of night crying her eyes out, when she woke up, she noticed that she had overslept. 'Oh no! I promised Ms. Li that I would wake up at 9:00!' She glanced at the clock- 12:00, "HOEE!!!!!!!!" she cried.  
  
She dressed as fast as she could and ran downstairs. As she pasted the couch, she saw Syaoran sitting there.   
  
"Its about time you woke up." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Sakura blushed, "I have a tendency to do that."  
  
"Well we better hurry before they start looking for us." Syaoran informed her.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both walked out of the backdoor of the mansion. "So where is the lake?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's not very far from here..." Syaoran said gruffly.  
  
Sakura nodded, after those few words, they never spoke another word to each other. 'The silence is killing me!' Sakura screamed inside her head.  
  
Finally, they reached the lake. Sakura sighed, they view was breath taking. The lake was glistening as if stars had fallen in, and the trees and flowers on the opposite side of where Syaoran and Sakura were standing, gave the finishing touches of the perfect picture. They found Yelan and Syaoran's sisters easily, Sakura had quickly eaten her meal and excused herself to go explore the forest.  
  
Sakura had used that excuse to go train her cards. Clutching the stone in her hand she stopping in an area where the flowers gave out a strong aroma. She held her cards in her hand as she figured out how she would command them to fight the force field.   
  
Syaoran was curious why Ying Fa had run off so quickly, 'She's hiding something, I know it.' he thought. When everyone had finally finished the picnic he ran into the forest, searching for Ying Fa. He saw her standing, clutching something in her hands. He walked up closer, the sight he saw made him gasp. He saw what she was holding, they were Sakura cards. "How dare you!" he yelled, stepping out of the shadows of the trees. "Where the hell did you get those?"   
  
"I-I..." Sakura stuttered, placing the cards into her pocket for safe keeping, "It's not what you think..."  
  
"You're not Sakura! You can't have those cards!" he shouted louder, he suddenly realized something and his eyes got wider, "You were the one that killed Sakura didn't you??"  
  
"NO!" Sakura screamed, shaking her head furiously, tears were cascading down her cheeks.   
  
"I don't believe you, the first time I met you I knew that you were hiding something from me and my family." Syaoran said angrily, "All along... you've been tricking us! You've killed Sakura and ran away! You wanted her Sakura cards!"   
  
"NO!" she said, running out of the forest, "I didn't do anything!" 'Please forgive me Syaoran...' crying to herself.  
  
"Why should I believe you! If you didn't do anything then why would you have those cards?" Syaoran said angrily, confronting Sakura as she was standing on the edge of the shore of the lake, "Answer me!" He was overcome by anger and stretched his arms out, he pushed Sakura into the lake and screamed, "I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED SAKURA!" Syaoran collasped onto the ground as tears started to stream down his face.  
  
Sakura landed in the water, she didn't even bother to bring herself to the surface, all that went through mind was Syaoran's voice echoing, "I HATE YOU!" Tears started to come down even faster. She closed her eyes and everything went black.  
  
Syaoran finally realized that Ying Fa wasn't coming back to the surface. His eyes filled with hate, 'I can't just let her die in the water, Sakura wouldn't want me to kill someone...' he jumped into the water and pulled Ying Fa out.   
  
"Wake up!" Syaoran screamed, shaking Ying Fa's limp body.   
  
Finally Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the amber eyes that were staring into her. Choking water out she closed her eyes again and fainted. The last words she ever heard were, "Those eyes..."  
  
Syaoran gasped at what he saw. Ying Fa's eyes were no longer a dark green, they were an emerald color. Just looking into her eyes he knew that they were filled with sadness and pain. 'This can't be Sakura... It could be my imagination..." Syaoran thought, denying at the sight he saw. 'But those eyes... they were filled with so much sadness..." Syaoran picked her up and headed towards the mansion.   
  
[a/n: if this chapter was confusing... please tell me i'll try to explain it in the next chaper! haha! Syaoran doesn't find out who Ying Fa is yet... MUAHAHAHA ain't I evil?] 


	9. Chapter Eight: Shattered

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear:.okay last chapter wasn't that great... in fact its the worst chapter that i've ever written! I have to agree with some people... I got a little to overdramatic back there if anyone doesn't get my fic, please tell me! i'll be glad to explain (I hate getting confused when I'm reading stories ^.^) onto chapter eight!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY =P CLAMP DOES!  
  
Chapter Eight: Shattered  
  
Sakura opened her eyes saw four girls with chestnut hair staring intently at her. "Where am I?" Sakura groaned, feeling like she had drank 5 gallons of water all at once.  
  
"She's awake!" Fuutie shrieked. They all jumped for joy.  
  
"Oh Ying Fa! We thought you were never going to wake up!" Fanren told Sakura.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well... you fell into the water and Xiao Lang saved you!" Feimei explained.  
  
'That's not exactly happened...' Sakura thought, remembering what had happened. She reached her hand down and felt her pocket. 'Good... The cards are still safe.' she sighed with relief.  
  
"Fuutie..." Sakura started.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you know where your mother is? I need to ask her something." Sakura asked.  
  
"She's in the library right now." Fuutie repiled, "Do you want me to get her for you?"   
  
"No its alright... I'll go to the library myself." Sakura told her.   
  
Sakura stood up, she felt her head spinning but she continued to the library. "Ms. *achoo* Li?" Sakura called, knocking on the library door.   
  
"Come in, Ying Fa." Yelan's muffled voice said through the door.  
  
Sakura went in and her eyes went wide. "Eriol! *achoo* I didn't know that you were here!"   
  
"Hi Ying Fa." Eriol greeted, "It seems like you've caught a cold."  
  
"Now what is that you needed to ask me?" Yelan asked her.  
  
"I know that you've been very kind to let me stay here but..." Sakura started.  
  
"You were wondering if you wanted to move out and stay with Tomoyo at the University." Yelan finished for her.  
  
"How did you know?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
  
"I saw what happened yesterday, Ying Fa. Also, my son was muttering something about your eyes, I guessed that your powers were too weak to keep them in disguise. And the answer is yes, you may move in with Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully, "Thank you!"   
  
"Ahem..." Eriol interrupped, "If you don't mind, Ying Fa, why don't you pack and meet me in the living room. I can take you to the University."  
  
"Alright, I won't take very long." Sakura smiled, thinking in her mind 'Considering that I have nothing to pack!'  
  
Sakura rushed off into her room. She closed her door and locked it. "Kero!" she called.   
  
"Huh?" Kero flew out, answering lazily.   
  
"Were moving, get into my backpack." Sakura told him.  
  
"WHAT? NO MORE CAKE?" Kero yelled.  
  
"Shhh... don't worry I can get you some at the university." she whispered.   
  
Kero groaned and flew into the backpack.   
  
Sakura opened the door and headed down the stairs. Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren and Sheifa were all standing there crying.  
  
"There goes our doll!" Fuutie cried, "We can't dress her up anymore!"   
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Don't worry, I'll visit you guys sometime."   
  
They all smiled, "You better!"   
  
"Ready to go, Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Just give me a minute okay?" Sakura said.  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
Sakura went up to Yelan who was standing by the hallway. "Thank you for everything you've done for me... I wished that it didn't turn out this way."  
  
"It's alright, I think its suppose to turn out this way." Yelan bent down and gave Sakura a hug, "Goodbye for now Ying Fa and good luck"  
  
"Okay Eriol lets go." Sakura nodded.  
  
"So Sakura, what exactly happened?" Eriol asked, as they were driving to the university.  
  
"Oh... Syaoran thought I killed Sakura, so he pushed me into the water and I almosted drowned." Sakura explained quickly.  
  
"WHAT?????" Eriol yelled, as the car swived out of control.  
  
"ARGH! WHO IS DRIVING OUT THERE?!" Kero's head popped out of the backpack. Eriol finally got a hold the vehicle and Kero stopped shouting.  
  
"Sorry about that." Eriol mumbled, 'My descendant is so stupid! Hurting Sakura like that... she's only trying to protect him!' he thought angrily. He parked the car and they both got out of the car.  
  
"So do you think that evil force will find me?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm not sure, Ying Fa... I don't know what its capable of." Eriol shook his head.  
  
They finally reached Tomoyo's door and Sakura knocked on the door.  
  
The door swung open, "Sakura? Eriol? What are you two doing here?" 'Please don't say that your together!' Tomoyo pleaded in her head.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay with you Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure..." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, do you mind if we come in?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, "Oh...yea!" she stepped away from the doorway and let them in. "So Eriol, why are you here?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well..." Eriol blushed, "I was talking to Syaoran's mother and I offered to take Sakura here."  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo sighed with relief.  
  
Sakura unzipped her backpack and Kero came bursting out, gasping for air. "Now where's that cake you promised me?" Kero demanded.  
  
"I'll get you some later, if you quiet down." Sakura bribbed.  
  
"Fine, fine." Kero sat down on one of the beds.  
  
"Well I guess I better get going, I'll drop by later." Eriol informed them both.  
  
"So Tomoyo..." Sakura started as Tomoyo was shutting the door behind Eriol, "Did something happen between you and Eriol yet?"   
  
"Nothing!" Tomoyo said sadly, "He told me that he loves someone else so... I guess I don't have a chance." Tomoyo loved Eriol with all her heart, she wanted to tell him her feelings but she never had a chance.   
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo!" Sakura grinned.  
  
"HEY! WHERE'S MY CAKE!?" Kero shouted.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Sakura answered.  
  
"YAY!" Kero jumped in delight.  
  
"I'll be back, Kero keep Tomoyo company." with that said, Sakura closed the door. 'I wished I thought of staying here earlier, I wouldn't have caused that much trouble.' Sakura headed to the elevator and waited as it reached her. Sakura had once seen a bakery somewhere near the University, it was across the street somewhere. Sakura scanned the street, she was right, on the other side was a building that was painted all different colors. Sakura went into the bakery and looked around. She scanned through the windows that displayed the different kinds of cake that were ready to be eaten.   
  
"Ying Fa! How nice to see you again!" a male voice greeted.  
  
Noticing the voice she thought, 'Please don't ask me...' she pleaded in her head. It was Josh, she didn't want to lie to him again. "Hi Josh." she mumbled.  
  
"So you must have a sweet tooth like me! Here to buy some cake too?" Josh grinned.  
  
"No... its for a friend." Sakura told him.   
  
"Okay... Listen, Ying Fa... I was wondering if we could go watch a movie tonight." he looked at her with the most pleading look.  
  
"Well... I..." Sakura started, trying to find an excuse, "Josh, I can't ever go out with you..."  
  
"Why not?" Josh asked angrily.  
  
"I'm in love with someone else, I don't want to lead you any longer." Sakura explained.  
  
"What?!" Josh practically yelled.  
  
"Ummm excuse me but I'm going to be late..." Sakura lied. She paid for the piece of cake and ran out of the door. 'Whoa... he's starting to freak me out.' Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura finally reached the dorm safely, "Here you go, Kero..."  
  
Kero screamed in delight as he started feasting on his treat.   
  
"Sakura, you look sort of pale." Tomoyo observed.  
  
"Oh its nothing!" Sakura smiled. 'If you don't count a werid guy that keeps asking you out, but he gets rejecte he goes blistic!' Sakura thought.  
  
[a/n: this chapter was pretty much pointless but I want to post something up before school ^^. k but mayb thats a little too late...I'll try to update as soon as I can!] 


	10. Chapter Nine: Revealed Love Part I

If You Only Knew  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: whoops sollie for all those mess ups! i write everything too quickly and I usually forget to check it over... so there might be a lot of mistakes (especially the transition between Syaoran and Sakura's name!)... gomen! i'll try to change it when i'm not as lazy!hehe... ah... let's just get onto the chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY... CLAMP DOES! UNDERSTAND?!  
  
Chapter Nine: Revealed Love [Part I]  
  
The very next day was hectic. Sakura had a pop quiz in calculus, which she knew that she had fail and a major exam in chemistry. Sakura already had enough stress piling on top of her. She didn't want to confront Syaoran now, yet she wanted to tell him everything. She never thought it would be this hard to manage a new identity. Luckily, Josh had laid back for now, he didn't bother her with his annoying question. She didn't care if he was mad at her, all she wanted to do was get through this day. At lunch she let a sigh of relief, she had gotten through the exam.   
  
"Ying Fa..." Sakura heard a deep voice call, she turned around and saw Eriol.  
  
Sakura let out a smile. "Aren't you joining me and Tomoyo for lunch today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well actually, Tomoyo told me that she is going to have lunch with her mother today... But its good because I need to ask you something really important." Eriol explained.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Okay, tell me at lunch."  
  
They both went outside that day, and found a spot under the cherry blossom tree. "So, what did you want to tell me, Eriol?"  
  
"It's about Tomoyo." Eriol said quietly.  
  
"Yes... go on..." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I think I might, well I know that I love her." Eriol blurted out.  
  
Sakura clapped happily. "Tell her!" Sakura urged.  
  
"But I'm afraid that she won't have the same feelings." Eriol sighed.   
  
"You won't know until you tell her!" Sakura insisted.  
  
"But..." Eriol sighed.  
  
Tomoyo got out of her limo, and skipped towards the University. She was so happy to see her mother, she hadn't seen her since she had moved to Hong Kong. It was wonderful to know that she was doing well and it was nice to talk to her again. She was nearing the University as she spotted two figures under a cherry blossom tree. As she walked closer, she felt a twinge of jealousy, it was Sakura and Eriol. Seeing them together made her sad, it showed her that, she and Eriol could never be together. She walked quietly, trying to reach a different entrance.  
  
Sakura sighed. She had just finished another day of school. It was hard to sit through her martial arts class because she felt as if a thousand needles had stabbed through her heart when she saw the chestnut haired boy, no, man in action. He was graceful, yet he looked fierce as he demonstrated some more martial arts moves. She wanted to hug him... feel those lips, but that was impossible, she was stuck in this body, that wasn't really her. She wanted to be the old Sakura, the honey haired and emerald eyed cheerful girl. Yet, whenever she was alone, Syaoran would immediately pop into her mind and then all the tears would begin to flow.  
  
Sakura opened the door that led to her dorm and she saw Tomoyo sitting by the window.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hi Sakura..." Tomoyo said glumly.   
  
"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, immediately noticing that her best friend was hurt in some sort of way.  
  
"Oh it's nothing..." Tomoyo plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"OH! Don't fake it, Tomoyo. Just tell me the truth." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm in love with this guy but you see... he loves someone else... I don't know what to do..." Tomoyo explained, feeling miserable.  
  
"But..." Sakura paled, "But how did you know?" Sakura asked. She wanted to tell Tomoyo about Eriol's feelings but she had promised to keep it a secret until he had told her personally.  
  
"I just know, Sakura." Tomoyo smiled, "Anyways... I'm going to take a walk alright? I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied, she wanted to go with her, but she had remembered that she had to finish the rest of her calculus and finish the rest of her book for literature.  
  
Tomoyo silently closed the door and walked outside. She stared at the moon, it was glimmering lightly, which brought out her features. She sat down the cherry blossom tree to think.  
  
Sakura was busily working on her calculus when she heard a loud moan. She jumped. She opened the closet and saw Kero sleeping. She smiled, 'I'm glad he's happy, after all that trouble I put him through.'  
  
KNoCK KNoCK! Sakura opened the door and saw Josh standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He let out a smile.  
  
"The answer is no, Josh." Sakura said with a hint of anger.  
  
"No, I've come here for a truce, well sort of." Josh waved his arms in surrender.  
  
"Alright. What do you want then?" Sakura said, she wasn't in a very good mood for visitors.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering for the past few weeks, I want to start over and become friends instead." Josh said simply.  
  
"I can't believe you finally got my no through your head!" Sakura laughed, "Yes, I'd like to be friends."   
  
Josh smiled, "Well then, please except these flowers, as a new friendship gift."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thank you." she said.  
  
"Oh! I have to go now!" Josh said glancing at his watch, "I have to meet Janelle at the restaurant."  
  
Sakura nodded and thanked him again. She watched as he disappeared into the elevator. 'At least there's one problem solved.'  
  
She went back to her homework and fumbled through the pages of her calculus textbook.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK! Sakura jumped. 'Who can it be now?' Sakura thought annoyed. She swung opened the door and saw a very excited Eriol.   
  
"I'm going to tell her tonight." Eriol announced.  
  
"But..." Sakura started, knowing that it wasn't Eriol that Tomoyo had loved.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that, I'm going to find her right now!" Eriol said with an excited tone. He raced off leaving Sakura standing there, dumbfounded.  
  
'What happens if she doesn't feel the same way?' she thought sadly, 'What have I done?'  
  
Eriol had searched the entire campus but Tomoyo was no where to be found. He had one more place to search, the park. He ran across the park looking for the beautiful purple haired girl that he had fell in love with almost instantly when he first laid eyes on her. He was back to where he had started, he still couldn't find Tomoyo. 'Now I can't ever tell her.' he thought glumly. He went back to the University, but something caught his eye. It was a figure sitting under the cherry blossom tree in front of the University. He walked closer, realizing it was Tomoyo. 'Its now or never...' Eriol told himself, as he walked towards Tomoyo.  
  
[a/n: its a very short chapter no? but I have school and piano and everything else, this is all I could write for now! don't worry, I'll finish the next part tommorow! hope you like this chapter...] 


	11. Chapter Ten: Revealed Love Part II

If You Only Knew   
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: heres the second part!! thanx for the reviews!!  
  
DisCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANY WAY, CLAMP DOES!  
  
Chapter Ten: Revealed Love [Part II]  
  
'It's now or never...' Eriol thought, walking towards Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo was staring at the moon, she remembered the first time she ever realized that she loved Eriol. She had been sitting on the porch in the park with Eriol, she had just recently broken up with Akira. She cried on Eriol's shoulder that evening, he sat and comforted her. Telling that Akira didn't deserve her, she deserved someone way better. After that day she saw Eriol in a totally different perspective, not only as one of her closest friends, but as a handsome young man that will always be in her heart. But when she heard that he had loved someone else already, she felt as if her heart into tiny little pieces.  
  
"Tomoyo..." she heard a nervous voice above her. She looked up and saw Eriol.   
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"I need to tell you something really important." Eriol said quietly, fumbling with his thumbs.  
  
'He's going to tell me that he's in love with Sakura...' Tomoyo thought immediately, "Whatever you're going to say, please don't say anything!" looking at Eriol.  
  
Eriol looked at her sadly, "Its really important."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and raced away. 'If I don't hear him say it, then I don't have to confirm my suspicions... I'll just let them run, I can't take this... not from him... ever.' she thought.  
  
Eriol ran after her yelling, "Tomoyo, wait!" 'Why is she running away? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?' Eriol thought panicking.   
  
Finally, Tomoyo collasped on the ground. She was emotionally hurt, she didn't want to hear that the one who captured her heart, loved her best friend.   
  
"Did I do anything wrong, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, in a concerned tone.  
  
"Are you going to tell me that your in love with Sakura?" Tomoyo cried.   
  
Eriol stared at her in shock, "No... its not even close to that..."   
  
Tomoyo looked up and gazed into his deep, dark blue eyes. "Then what is it?" Tomoyo asked nervously.  
  
Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes and spoke, "I don't know where you ever got the idea that I was in love with Sakura, but I need to tell you something..."  
  
Tomoyo's ears perked up.  
  
Eriol looked down, fumbling with his thumbs, "I don't know why you would ever think that, because there is only going to one woman that I will ever love." Eriol paused, "She is the only one that can make me feel complete and whole."  
  
Tears started form on the corner of Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said simply, "Tomoyo, the first moment I ever laid eyes on you, my heart was filled with infinite happiness."   
  
Tears started streaming down her face as she gazed into his eyes once again, "I loved you too, Eriol. You've been there for me when I needed someone the most. You excepted me for who I am and you trusted my decisions. I can't believe I was so foolish to let my imaginations run."  
  
Eriol embraced her, "It's okay... I understand... I'm glad that you feel the same way." he smiled.  
  
Tomoyo looked up and smiled, "I can't believe it took us that long to tell each other how we feel."  
  
They both leaned closer towards each other, and their lips finally met, sending fireworks into the sky. They both broke into a passionate kiss, the moonlight was shining on them, and the fireflies were flickering. They had both found happiness in each others arms, something that they wished that they had found sooner.   
  
[a/n: i no i no! ITS TOO SHORT I NO! I wanted this chapter to JUST focus on them! anyways please review!] 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Birthday Suprises

If You Only Knew  
  
by: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: thanx for the reviews! should I add a couple of more twists into the story or just finish it off? okay... if the chapter are longer, it means that i'm going to take longer to update... okie?? now onto chapter eleven!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't CCS, clamp does.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Birthday Suprises  
  
Sakura was trying so hard to concentrate on her homework, but she was a nervous wreck. She was really curious what had happened between Tomoyo and Eriol. She was so worried that Eriol's feelings would be hurt, she remembered Tomoyo telling her about the guy she loved, and how he loved someone else. She frowned, 'Let's hope they come back with smiles on their faces.' She went back to her work, but she heard voiced through the door.  
  
"Sweet dreams Tomoyo!" a male voice said.   
  
Sakura swung open the door and let out a huge smile at the sight she saw, Eriol and Tomoyo both looked at her, blushing. "I'm going to go now..." Eriol said suddenly.  
  
Tomoyo kissed his cheek and watched him leave. She turned to Sakura and let out a squeal.  
  
"Is there something I need to know here, Tomoyo?" Sakura smiled, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The two best friends went into their dorm, and Tomoyo told Sakura what had happened. "I can't believe I thought that he loved you..." Tomoyo sighed at the very end.  
  
"It's alright, now that you guys know the truth, you don't have to bug me about Syaoran right?" Sakura brought up.  
  
Tomoyo grinned, "Not a chance, it doesn't mean that if I'm with Eriol, I won't try to get you and Syaoran back together."  
  
Sakura groaned.  
  
Finally Tomoyo had fell asleep, Sakura laid in her bed as she thought of Syaoran. She quietly sobbed into her pillow, exhausted, she fell asleep.  
  
Several months later...  
  
School had already ended, Sakura passed her final exams, since she didn't have much to do, she spent her time studying. Tomoyo was with Eriol most of the time so Sakura was always stuck by herself, aside from Kero, but he was usually sleeping. She had become good friends with Josh, but lately he has been avoiding her. Sakura woke up still half asleep, she remember that Tomoyo had stayed with Eriol that night, so she was all alone. She stood up and looked at the calendar, July 12. She felt as if tears were stinging at the corner of her eye. Tommorow was Syaoran's birthday. She pretty much avoided him that whole year, but something inside of her told her that she had to do something. Sakura's eyes lit up, 'I should get a present for Syaoran! I can just leave it at the rock, by the spot he trains... I can sneak in by the forest...' Sakura quickly threw on some clothes and left campus.  
  
Sakura was strolling down the line of stores when something had caught her eye, it was a teddy bear kit. She remembered when she was smaller, she had given one to Syaoran, before he left for Hong Kong. She went into the store and bought a kit. 'I'll make him another bear... but this time... he won't know its from me." Sakura thought sadly. She returned to the dorm and sat down, she opened the box and started on the bear. After hours of needles poking her skin, she was finally done.   
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed as she swung open the door.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura answered.   
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura holding the bear in her hands and raised an eyebrow, "Who is this for?"  
  
"Well... Tommorow is Syaoran's birthday... so I thought I would leave his present at his house." Sakura admitted.  
  
Tomoyo clapped in a childish manner, 'Maybe then Syaoran will know that Ying Fa is Sakura!' Tomoyo thought.   
  
Almost instantly when Sakura had said Syaoran, Kero bursted out the closet. "You are not going to the gaki's house!" Kero said sternly.  
  
"I'll be very careful Kero..." Sakura insisted.  
  
"But the gaki hurt you!" Kero stated.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm going to his house whether you like it or not." Sakura pouted.  
  
Kero sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I don't like this idea, not one bit!"   
  
Next day...  
  
Sakura woke up bright and early, throwing on some clothes, she headed for the Li Mansion. She was walking through forest, it was the only way she could get to Syaoran's training spot without being seen. She peeked through one of the bushes and sighed, Syaoran was still training. She quietly crept toward the rock and placed the package on top. 'There... now, to tell him that its here.' Sakura let a bit of her aura and quickly dashed away. Suddenly, her body went stiff, as if everything that she was trying to hold inside were freed.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto!" a voice screeched quietly.  
  
Sakura turned aorund and gasped, she trembled, "It can't be..." Before she was able to do anything, everything went black.  
  
Syaoran was busy training on the hill he had always trained on top. He knew that it was his birthday, but he didn't care. He rarely thought of Sakura Kinomoto anymore, in his mind, she was a thing in the past and he needed to move on. And he did move on. He accepted an engagement to Akane, a marriage that his mother had arranged. He knew that he had to have a wife by the age of 20, so when the chance had arisen, he accepted. Once in awhile Sakura would pop into his mind, but he quickly told himself that she was dead and he had to move on. Since he had pushed Sakura out of his mind and heart, he was focused again, he could sense auras and the evil that was lurking around again.   
  
Syaoran was focusing on his training when he sensed something. It was faint, but yet he knew that it was near. It was a light pink aura. He ran down the hill and spotted a small package on a rock. He rushed over and looked closely at the package. It had a small card placed on top, it read, Happy Birthday Syaoran. He opened the package which revealed a small, yet lovely pink bear. 'Sakura?' he immediately thought, remembering the bear he still had on his shelf, it was a gift from her when he had left Japan. Suddenly he dropped the bear, he sensed a dark grey, evil aura and the faint pink aura he had felt before, but this time it was much stronger.   
  
He ran into the forest, the pink aura directing him. He stopped, sensing that two auras were near by. "Whoever you are, show yourself!" Syaoran yelled angrily.  
  
"Just leave boy, this matter is only between the Card Mistress and I." a eerie voice told him.  
  
'The Card Mistress?' Syaoran thought to himself in disbelief, he took out his sword and held it up, "Show yourself." Syaoran repeated.  
  
"I told you once already, if you are foolish enough to stay then you will perish the same fate as the Card Mistress!" the voice laughed. A shadowy figure started to form in front of Syaoran's eyes. It was a large dark form and it had piercing red eyes.   
  
Syaoran studied it for a second, 'It's evil, pure evil. It's all empty...' he thought. He looked at the form and something caught his eye. It was a girl, trapped in the evil form. She had amber hair, even though she was unconscious, Syaoran knew exactly who it was. His heart shattered into thousands of pieces. "Sakura..." he gasped.  
  
  
[a/n: cliffhanger and short! lol don't worry i'm going to update really soon! and i no it was pretty lame why Sakura went to Syaoran's house but hey i have writer's block! Also, I know that the story is going pretty quick but, its not over yet, not until their together! MUAHAHA hehe please review!] 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Revenge of the Demon

If You Only Knew  
  
By: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: YAY!! I HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND READ MY FANFIC!!! *bow* [please go check out my friend's fic! its ccs... Reversal Love by Chibiwinwin] so sorry i took soooo long! a)i'm busy b)too lazy c)writer's block LOL anyways onto chapter twelve!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY, CLAMP DOES.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Revenge of the Demon  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran gasped. His entire body froze as he saw her fragile body wrapped in the cloth of darkness, his face paled as he looked at the unconscious girl that was trapped. "King of Thunder! Come forth!" Syaoran demanded as he sent lightening at the shadow.  
  
Lightening was sent through the shadows body, nothing happened. "Your weakling attacks cannot kill me!" the shadow laughed, "Besides, your only hurting her." His eyes switched to Sakura.  
  
'What have I done?' Syaoran cried inside. He glanced at Sakura, and saw that only her head had taken the blow. Her face was tarnished, bruised and cut. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, hoping that she was still alive. "Who are you?" Syaoran asked in disgust, "What the hell do you want with Sakura?"  
  
"I am Aku!" Aku his voice thundered, "Ah... its not the card mistress that I want... I want to destroy all the Sakura Cards! Those pathetic Clow Cards have imprisoned me for thousands of years, now that I have finally broke free of Clow Reed's spell, I can finally destroy them!" Aku laughed, which sent chills down Syaoran's spine.  
  
"Syaoran." a fimilar female voice said, "Let our master finish off what he has started, trust me, the world will be a better place without those wreched Clow Cards."  
  
Syaoran turned around and saw two figures, both with the same jet black hair and dark blue eyes, Josh and Janelle. "Why are you here?" he hissed angrily.  
  
"Aku has shown us the real light, when the world is filled with darkness and sorrow, believe me, when you see it, you will want to make it a reality." Janelle explained, "You know... I always liked you, Syaoran... but it's just too bad you were always so hung up on that Kinomoto-"   
  
"Took you long enough to get here!" Aku interruped.   
  
"We apologize, master." they both spoke in unison.  
  
"Now hold onto the Card Mistress, and make sure she doesn't get away!" Aku unraveled Sakura and tossed her limp body onto the ground. Josh and Janelle rushed over and picked up Sakura, they held on to her arms, as they used their other arms to support her.  
  
"Now..." Aku turned back to Syaoran, "Let me destroy this pest and we can finish our business."   
  
Suddenly, a dark, firey orb was blasted from his dark body. It headed straight towards Syaoran, he barely managed to dodge the orb and thought, 'I'd better be careful, his attacks come so fast..' He looked up and saw another orb heading towards him, this time he wasn't as lucky, it hit his arm. Blood started oozing out of his shoulder, pain shot through his whole entire body. His mind, trying to stay hopeful, was overcome with pain, 'Just one shot, and feel like I'm on the brink of death.' He picked up his sword, using the arm that was still avaliable, and charged toward Aku. He jumped high into the air and slashed the sword through Aku's body. Something was wrong, his sword barely touched Aku, he was still in the air, aiming the sword at Aku. He suddenly felt a wall push him away, sending him flying back to the ground, he hit the grass hard. His body was still, it could barely move. 'I'm sorry Sakura..." Syaoran thought.  
  
"Now... It's time to finish you off, once and for all." Aku grinned evilly  
  
Sakura had finally gained consciousness, she managed to open her eyes halfway. She saw trees everywhere, suddenly remembered what had happened, she had left her present for Syaoran on the rock and then someone had knocked her out. She looked down, trying not to struggle, she noticed two pairs of hands that were holding on to her. She heard a loud moan, she looked up, and saw Syaoran laying on the ground, 'I have to help him!' Sakura thought immediately. She closed her eyes and thought of a solution, she concentrated hard and called upon the Firey card, 'Heat up these two pairs of hands so they let go of me.' Sakura thought. Suddenly she heard two shrieks, and the hands quickly let go of her.   
  
"Master! She got away!" Janelle cried.  
  
"It doesn't matter! You two! Come here!" Aku demanded angrily.   
  
Josh and Janelle walked up and faced their master. Aku chanted a few words and they both disappeared. 'Now that I have absorbed them, I am twice as strong!' Aku thought, laughing out loud.  
  
Sakura dashed in front of Syaoran and called for her staff.  
  
The key that holds the power of the stars,  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
Release!  
  
A bright light glowed on her hands, and a staff suddenly appeared. She bent down and picked up Syaoran, "Syaoran... speak to me..." Sakura cried, tears threating on the corner of her eyes. She shook Syaoran, hoping that he would wake up and help her. Sakura finally let go of him, hate filled through her veins, this monster had killed the two most important people in her life, she was not going to let him take Syaoran away too. Sakura stood up, tears were streaming down her face. "Shield, release! Protect Syaoran!" Sakura demanded. The shield didn't work. 'Why?' Sakura wondered, 'I'll just have to keep an eye on him. Please be okay.' she looked back, as if it was the last time. Clutching her staff close to her, she glared at the demon that was looking at her closely, with a grin on his face.  
  
"Firey! Release!" Sakura commanded, nothing happened. 'Oh... that's right...' Sakura suddenly realized that her cards were useless when Aku was involved.  
  
"Did you forget already, Card Mistress?" Aku cackled.  
  
Sakura stood there in fustration, as a fireball headed towards her. Sakura jumped out of the way as the ball of fire hit the trees that stood behind her. 'That was too close for comfort.' Sakura thought, looking over to see how Syaoran was doing. His body laided there, without a single sign of movement of life.   
  
Aku let out a shrieking laugh, "You can never defeat me! I am invincible!!"  
  
Sakura cringed at the sound of his laugh, 'What can I use? I can't use any of my cards...' Sakura thougth miserably. She glanced at Syaoran again and noticed his sword laying on the ground. She rushed over and picked it up. Clutching it, as if it was her life, she screamed, "I will destroy you, no matter what." she ended with a firm voice. Sakura charged at the shadow demon, holding up the sword, she slashed the sword across Aku's body. Nothing happened. 'What the?' Sakura thought.  
  
Aku laughed, which shook all the trees.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt as if a wall had slammed into her body, hard. She went flying, her whole entire body slammed onto a tree. Her body felt as it was broken into two pieces. Sakura felt her body being consumed by pain and fear. She glanced over at Syaoran and tears trickled down her cheek.   
  
Aku laughed evilly, as remembered Syaoran, "First I will finish him off." Aku stood there for a few minutes and concentrated, he tried to gather as much evil energy, as he could to destroy this boy.   
  
Sakura's eyes widen, as she noticed the dark orb forming on Aku's palms. Sakura gathered all the energy she had left and managed to run over to Syaoran. Sakura had managed to get to Syaoran on time, her body weak, she collasped on top of him and waited to die.  
  
[a/n: sorry another short and CLIFFHANGER!!! sollie sollie! I want to make more chapters *grins* review!! chee I'm so bad on writing action scenes... PLEASE READ MY FRIENDS FIC REVERSAL LOVE by CHIBIWINWIN! If I don't see at least 10 new reviews for her I won't post up the next chapter!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! anyways please remember that I have writer's block thats why this chapter is so bad!] 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Return

If You Only Knew  
  
By: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: aww... a couple more chapters and this fic is over!!! *sobs* anyways enough of me babbling, heres chapter thirteen!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY, CLAMP DOES.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Return  
  
The dark orb was heading towards the two figures that were laying, exhuasted on the ground.   
  
"I'm sorry... Syaoran, I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered. Aku's laugh was blurred from Sakura, all she could focus on was Syaoran, how she spent the last year without him, lying to his face... "Goodbye." Sakura cried softly. She closed her eyes, and tears started to trickle down her cheek. Sakura waited until the blast engulfed into her body, and annihilate her. Nothing seemed to happen. Sakura opened her eyes once again and saw a pink shield that surrounded her and Syaoran. 'The shield card?' Sakura thought, confused.  
  
"What?" Aku screamed, "How could the Sakura cards break through my barrier?!"  
  
Sakura sat up and winced, "What? How?"   
  
Suddenly, Eriol and Tomoyo came out of the lush forest, along with Kero. "Sakura! Hurry and destroy him!" Eriol coaxed.  
  
"What?" Sakura jumped, finally snapping back to reality. She jumped up and stared at Aku. Knowing that her cards were able to work against Aku she pulled out three cards, "Windy, Firey, Water! Work together and defeat this demon! Release!" Sakura commanded, hope filling her eyes. Three spirits flew out of the cards and charged at Aku. Something was wrong, it seemed like there was a reflective mirror in front of Aku, all three spirits came charging back, but this time at Sakura. Sakura stood there frozen, as the three spirits neared her. They all wrapped around her body, and started to tear up her skin, her shirt and jeans were partially ripped, and blood was oozing down everywhere. Sakura moaned in pain. Finally all three spirits released her and looked at her, their eyes filled with sadness, it seemed to her as if they were apologizing. She smiled weakly, "It's not your fault." Sakura whispered to them as they all turned back into cards. She heard blurred voice calling her name, but she was in too much pain to even look at the source.  
  
Aku let out a shrieking laugh, "Even though you can use your precious Sakura cards, I am still unstoppable!" he taunted. "Do you know how long it took me to find you? After the encounter in Japan, I was weak. I couldn't find you again, Sakura Kinomoto! But when I found out that you were at the University, I quickly travelled to Hong Kong." he paused and laughed, "I couldn't believe that you were able to hide from me for that long! Lucky for me, you were foolish enough to trust Josh. I kept hearing him go on about this beautiful girl he met at the University, but I never thought that she was you!" he roared with laughter, "Finally, I was able to find you. Those flowers that Josh had given you? They were intented to destroy you, but I felt your aura, you were calling out to that foolish boy! Since that day, I've been cherishing this moment, waiting for the day when I finally destroy you!" [a/n: hope its not tooo confusing!] His body all ripped with scars of hate and lies, he raised his hands up and shot another orb at Sakura.   
  
Sakura cried in pain as the orb hit her right shoulder. She couldn't dodge the orb, she was beyond exhuasted, after using most of her magic to call out three cards at once and the attack that has brought her to the edge of death. Blood started dripping onto the ground, she closed her eyes as she tried to absorb the pain.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, she tried running up to Sakura but Eriol had stopped her.  
  
"She's the only one who could stop Aku, Tomoyo, she needs to finish him off by herself." Eriol said sadly.   
  
Kero stood beside Eriol, trying to resist the urge to fly up to her.  
  
"Kero, don't even try." Eriol stated sternly.  
  
Kero sighed sadly, 'Sakura, you must try even harder... the world's future rests in your hands.'  
  
Sakura stared into Aku's eyes, his eyes were full of hate and evil, at that moment she knew what she had to do. 'Even if it kills me.' Sakura thought. She threw up four cards, and shouted, "Firey, Watery, Windy, Earthy. Release!" Four spirits flew out of the cards and charged at Aku, this time he was no match for them. They broke through his wall and kept on aiming to his shadowy body. They wrapped their bodies around his dark body firmly waiting for Sakura to finish him off.  
  
Aku screamed in horror, "You can never destroy me!" he cried in denial.   
  
"You've destroyed all the ones I loved, you are the reason that I can never be loved, you, Aku, do not deserve to live. You have no heart, no love in your soul, and you don't have a inch of kindness or love in your soul. I don't want you want to destroy anyone else." Sakura cried, tears trickled down her face as she remembered her father and brother. She thought of Syaoran and the pain she put him through. "Love card, Hope card, use your powers to vanquish this demon!" Sakura commanded. A glow surrounded Aku, Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero watched in happiness as the demon finally disappeared. Sakura stood there, as she watched Aku disappear, the reign of Aku was finally gone. Now, everyone could finally live in peace, without fear. Tears of happiness streamed down her face, her body still in pain, as the blood dripped off. Sakura fell to the floor.  
  
Tomoyo quickly raced up to her side, she lifted her halfway up and screamed, "Wake up, Sakura!" she shook her body intensely.  
  
"Tomoyo, she's going to be okay..." Eriol laid an hand on top of Tomoyo's shoulder, "She's weak and tired, she needs to rest."  
  
Tomoyo let go of Sakura's fragile body and looked around. Syaoran was still on the floor, but strangely, all his wounds were gone. Tomoyo gasped as she looked over by the area Aku once stood. Four figures laid on the ground, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes to find that the sunshine was shining into his eyes, he groaned. 'Where am I?' he questioned himself. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that it was very fimilar, it was his room.  
  
"So... my cute little descendant has finally awaken." he heard a voice say.   
  
He turned to the source and glared, "Eriol... don't call me that."   
  
Eriol smiled, "Everyones worried about you, my cute little descendant, your sisters, your mother, Tomoyo, me and even Kero."  
  
"What?" Syaoran yelped.   
  
"You remember what happened in the forest right, my cute little descendant?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Yea..." Syaoran said with a stab in his heart, finally realizing what had happened, "Where's Sakura?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"She's still resting." Eriol replied sadly.   
  
"She lied... why didn't she just tell me?" Syaoran accidently said out loud.  
  
Eriol looked at him, "She wanted to tell you Syaoran, but she wanted to protect you first, you never meant to hurt you."   
  
"You knew?" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"A long time ago, my cute little descendant." Eriol sighed.  
  
"Eriol?" a figure walked in.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol said, walking over to her, giving her a light peck on the cheek.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, and smiled, "Your finally awake!" Tomoyo ran over and gave him a hug.   
  
"You knew that Ying Fa was Sakura the whole time didn't you?" Syaoran could only ask.   
  
"Yes..." Tomoyo answered timidly.  
  
"What exactly happened after I was knocked out?" Syaoran asked, as he remember being bounced off Aku's barrier and knocked out, unconscious.   
  
"Were not sure exactly... When we finally found you and Sakura, we saw her on top of you as a fireball was coming towards you. But luckily the shield card saved you both." Eriol told him.  
  
"Syaoran!" a female voice squealed. A tall girl ran into the room, she had jet black hair and light, purple eyes.   
  
"Akane." Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"Omigod! Your okay! I thought you were badly hurt!" Akane cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Let go of me." Syaoran managed to say, with Akane's death hug choking him.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo both raised their eyebrows. "Who is she?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm Syaoran's fiancée, Akane Li." Akane announced proudly.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo glared at Syaoran. Tomoyo was about to burst into tears, 'How can he do this to Sakura? She never deserved this!' Tomoyo thought angrily.  
  
'How dare he!' Eriol thought.  
  
"Akane... would you please go get Syaoran some food, he's probably very hungry!" Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"Of course... anything for my beloved Syaoran!" Akane squealed in happiness.  
  
As soon as Akane left, two pairs of eyes glared at Syaoran.  
  
"How could you?" Tomoyo looked at him, with tears filling up in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked down, "After I thought Sakura died, I needed to move on." Syaoran stated flatly.  
  
"Do you know how many nights Sakura has cried herself to sleep? Every single night!" Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
Syaoran looked down, not trying to hear anything Tomoyo had to say. 'I loved Sakura, I still do... if only...' he thought sadly.  
  
"She's so lonely and sad... she never went out, she never was happy... Do you know how much it hurt me to watch my best friend go through that much pain?" Tomoyo practically screamed in his ear.  
  
"Calm down, sweetie." Eriol told her.  
  
Syaoran looked up, "Do you know how much I've been hurting? I've been mourning over Sakura's death, for the past year! She was right in front of my eyes and I was stupid enough to not realize that it was her." Syaoran yelled, in fustration, tears trickling down his cheek. "Where is Sakura, I need to see her." he asked flatly.  
  
"She's in the guest room." Tomoyo hesistated to say.  
  
Syaoran stood up and ran to the guest room. He peeked into the door and checked if anyone was there. Finally, when he was sure that no one was in sight, especially Kero, he closed the door and locked it. He took a chair and sat beside the bed. He examined the girl that laid in the bed. Her face was scarred with cuts and bruises, yet, she still looked like an angel. "Sakura..." Syaoran sighed, "Why didn't you just tell me?" tears started to stream down his face. He buried his face into the sheets and let all the tears pour out. He sat there for what seemed like days.   
  
Suddenly he heard a small, weak voice, "I'm so sorry, Syaoran."  
  
[a/n: hope you liked! sorry for any spelling mistakes etc... oh! review etc. etc.] 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Miracles

If You Only Knew  
  
By: kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: most of the questions are answered in this chapter... though I have to warn you! *THIS ISN'T ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS!!! GOMEN!* okay lets start chapter fourteen!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS IN ANYWAY, CLAMP DOES.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Miracles  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and cursed at the sun that was shining into her eyes. She was still so tired from her battle with Aku. 'Where am I?' Sakura asked herself, noticing the walls that were covered with tiny cherry blossom imprints, it was the same room she stayed at in the beginning of the year, 'I'm probably at the Li Mansion.' Sakura thought. Her body felt like it was on fire and a thousand swords were piercing through her. When she finally came back to reality, she heard a small weeping sound. She looked to her right and saw Syaoran, his face buried in the sheets, he was crying. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran." was all she could let out. Sakura let out a small smile and stared into his amber eyes.  
  
Syaoran was full of joy when he heard her beautiful angelic spoke once again. He looked up and looked into her enchanting emerald green eyes. "Sakura..." Syaoran sighed, "Its not your fault..."  
  
Sakura winced, "I should've told you about..." Sakura tried to explain.  
  
Syaoran looked deep into her eyes and happiness was filled throughout his body. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek, "I should be the one that is should be apologizing." he told her, remembering when he had slapped her and pushed her into the lake.   
  
Tears streamed down Sakura's face, "Syaoran... I-I..."  
  
"Shh..." Syaoran hushed, his eyes met Sakura's emerald pools, he leaned closer, they could each feel each other's breath on their faces. They both felt as if something was pulling them together, but the two didn't mind, they had too many things rushing through their minds. Sakura leaned closer, when their lips were only a couple of inches apart-  
  
"Syaoran!" Akane came bursting in.  
  
'We were so close!' both of them cursed in their minds. Syaoran gave a deadly glare to Akane.  
  
Sakura swung her head to the door and saw a girl with black hair and light purple eyes. 'Who is she?' Sakura asked herself, with a twinge of jealously.   
  
"Wait! Akane!" Tomoyo came running after her. When she noticed that Sakura was sitting up and smiling again, "Sakura! Your awake!" Tomoyo ran over, with tears streaming down her face, she ran over and gave Sakura a hug.  
  
"Tomoyo! How did you get here?" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Well..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"Akane! We told you not to disrupt Syaoran!" Eriol came rushing in. "Oh, I'm glad to see that you're doing well Sakura." he gave a light smile.  
  
"Why not? Why can't I see my own fiancee? We are going to be husband and wife you know." Akane pointed out.  
  
At that very moment Sakura felt as if she was battling Aku again, but this time she was destroyed completely. "H-h-uus-sband?" Sakura practically choked. Her heart crumbled into thousands of pieces, tears started to fall down her cheek rapidly.   
  
Syaoran looked at her with an apologized look. "I'm sorry..." he mouthed.  
  
"How could you!" Sakura had gathered all her strength and yelled, she closed her eyes, anger filled inside of her. After a moment she spoke calmly, "Please leave, Syaoran."   
  
Akane winced at the scene, 'Could it be?' she thought.  
  
Syaoran hung his head down in shame, "Alright..." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes, 'I never meant to hurt you...' he thought sadly. He sauntered out of the room quietly.  
  
Tomoyo looked as if she was going to burst into tears, 'Why?!' she thought, disappointed that Sakura and Syaoran weren't together yet, 'They were meant to be!'  
  
"Sakura!" a male voice called, "Are you okay? I heard a yell."  
  
Sakura turned to the doorway and saw a very tall man with brown hair. 'Touya?' she thought, immediately rubbing her eyes. "Touya?" she asked timidly.  
  
"The one and only, kaijui!" Touya smiled happily.   
  
Sakura tried to get out of the bed, but plopped back onto the pillow, wincing in pain.   
  
"You are still weak, Sakura... you have to stay in bed for awhile." Eriol informed.  
  
Touya ran up to her and hugged her, small trickles of slid down his cheek.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" Sakura said, full of joy.  
  
"I thought so too, but when I woke up, I found myself here." he told her.  
  
"I found them on the ground after you defeated Aku." Tomoyo piped up quietly, not trying to ruin their happy moment.  
  
The two siblings finally separated from their embrace. Sakura looked questionably at Eriol, "How is it possible that Touya is alive," she paused and remembered that Syaoran had also been hurt badly, but he didn't have one single cut on him, "And how come Syaoran doesn't look injuried?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well..." Eriol started, "I think that all the magic that Aku has used, like one the magic he used to destroy Touya, has been lifted, even Josh and Janelle seem to be fine."   
  
"Then how come Sakura is still hurt?" Touya asked, his temper rising.  
  
"Sakura was hurt by her own cards, they were reflected off of a mirror. Since it was her magic... it will have to heal by itself." Eriol explained slowly.  
  
"You healed our father! How come you can't heal her?" Touya asked angrily, glancing at all the cuts and bruises that were on Sakura.  
  
"I am only half of the recarnation of Clow Reed. The Sakura Cards, have a lot more power than I do." Eriol replied.  
  
"Dad?" Sakura finally remembered, "He's alive too?"  
  
"Yes I am, Sakura." Fujitaka stepped into the room. He walked over and gave his daughter a hug. [a/n: I don't think I told you that Fujitaka and Touya know all about Kero and the cards right? Well they do P]  
  
Sakura was filled with happiness and said softly, "I'm so glad that your okay..."   
  
Tomoyo looked at the happy family, as they were finally reunited after a harsh year, 'Now only if I can get Sakura and Syaoran together...' she thought, inside her head, a scheme was already hatching inside her head.   
  
Eriol looked at her and noticed the evil grin she had plastered on her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Tell me about the plan later." he whispered into her ear.  
  
"So what happened to Josh and Janelle?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well..." Eriol started, "They told me that they were put under some spell by Aku, which made them turn evil... they already left for Japan." he finished with a assuring look.  
  
Sakura scanned the room, not really searching for a specific item, but then she noticed a black stone sitting on one of the tables. "The shield card... how did it break through Aku's barrier?" Sakura asked, remembering the moment when she felt her life was going to be taken away.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Eriol replied, "You never trained them to break the barrier did you?"   
  
Sakura shooked her head. 'But how did Shield break through his barrier?' she asked herself once again. Suddenly she noticed a glow from her cards sitting beside the black stone. All of a sudden, all 52 [a/n: does include the love and hope too?? ahh... my head hurts!!] cards shot up, forming a circle inside the room. "Mistress..." voices called to Sakura.  
  
"My cards..." Sakura sniffed.  
  
"We apologize for putting you in so much pain." they spoke.  
  
"It's not your fault..." Sakura reassured, "If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't be here right now..."  
  
Eriol stepped into the center of their circle, "Answer me something... How did Shield break through Aku's barrier without any training what so ever?" he asked, looking intently at each card. 'That's strange... I've never seen something like this ever... the cards have never spoken to anyone and have never been able to act on their own...' he thought.  
  
"Our Mistress wanted to save him so much, her emotions gave his more strength, which abled us to become stronger and defeat any barrier." they spoke calmly, "And for your questions, that you have been asking yourself..." they said, as if they had read his mind, "Our Mistress was calling for us... now, Mistress, please rest and take care of yourself. We will be here when you need us." In a flash, all the cards were setup on the table, as they were before.  
  
Touya and Tomoyo gaped in amazement.   
  
Sakura leaned onto the pillow, 'I'm glad that Touya and dad is alright... but Syaoran...' Sakura thought with tears forming in her eyes once again.  
  
  
"Please mother, let me break my engagement to Akane..." Syaoran pleaded. He was in the library with his mother, trying to convince her to break his engagement.  
  
"I'll try my best, son." she looked intently at her only son, "But I'm afraid that it is impossible."  
  
"But..." Syaoran let out angrily, suddenly realizing why his mother had let Ying Fa who was actually Sakura stay at the mansion at the beginning of the year, "You knew didn't you?" he asked in a cold tone  
  
Yelan looked at her son, she felt his pain, and took full resposibility that they were even in this situation, "Yes I knew but-"  
  
"Why did you even arrange this marriage then?" Syaoran said angrily, cutting her off.  
  
"I don't really know..." Yelan sighed. She didn't even remember when she had arranged Syaoran's and Akane's engagement, 'Could it be Aku's doing?' Yelan asked herself.  
  
"Never mind, mother." Syaoran spoke coldly, "I'm going to go train." With that said, Syaoran walked out of the library quickly. 'Sakura...' Syaoran thought, her emerald eyes filling up with anger and sadness flashed into his mind, he felt tears stinging in the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
Yelan was standing by the window, trying to find a possible solution, for Syaoran's sake. 'I just want him to be happy...' she thought. She turned around and saw Akane.  
  
  
"Excuse me..." she said timidly.   
  
"I overheard the conversation between you and your son. I would like to break off the engagement, but I need you to help me with something." Akane said softly.  
  
[a/n:MUAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER!! *slaps myself in the face* argh! this is such a bad chapter isn't it?!?!?! I'm updating VERY SOON (I promise!!) gomen, this was a short chapter wasn't it? review etc...] 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Akane's Story

If You Only Knew  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: thanks for alll those reviews!! *dances in joy* I GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS!!!!!! *smiles* anyways thanks again *bow* Here's chapter fifteen!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF CCS, CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Akane's Story  
  
Yelan Li was standing by the window as her thoughts pondered through her mind. 'Could it be that Aku that has put Syaoran and Akane in this situation?' she thought once again. But a small voice abruptly interruped her thoughts.   
  
"Excuse me..."   
  
Yelan turned around and saw Akane. "Yes." Yelan said as politely as possible.  
  
"I overheard your conversation between you and Syaoran. I am willing to break off the engagement if you are willing to help me." Akane replied quietly.  
  
'Intresting...' Yelan thought. "That is very kind of you... but what do you need me to help you with?" Yelan asked her suspiciously.  
  
Akane closed the door and faced Yelan once again, 'Here goes...' Akane thought. "I don't know why you ever thought that I would make a good wife for Syaoran, but I my guess, that it was done by Aku." Akane suggested.  
  
"Continue..." Yelan nodded.  
  
"I was in love." Akane stated, tears formed in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Yelan cocked an eyebrow, "Why did you continue this arrangement if your heart belonged to someone else?" she pointed out.  
  
"You see... Ryu... he isn't part of the Li clan so my father forbids me to ever get close to him..." Akane sniffled, "And when the chance came, he pounced on it. When you called him to arrange a marriage between us, he practically blew off the roof... he was so happy." Tears streamed down her cheek.   
  
//Flashback\\  
  
Akane was standing in a dark, gloomy room, staring at a tall man, with jet black hair and grey eyes, her father.  
  
"You wanted to see me, father?" Akane asked.  
  
"Indeed I did. I need to tell you something important." her father stated.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"You are getting engaged with Xiao Lang." he let out plainly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"There will be no objections, I've wanted to marry someone inside the Li Clan, being a Li yourself."  
  
"Ryu..." she whispered.  
  
"What? Ryu? Who is this Ryu?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I love him father. I can't marry Xiao Lang." she hissed.  
  
Her father narrowed her eyes, "If you don't break whatever you have between this boy, then I will destroy him and cut him out of the picture."   
  
"But he's a-"   
  
"Enough! One more word and I will kill him!" her father threated.  
  
Akane looked down on the floor, tears dripping down her cheek, she turned around and ran out of the room.  
  
//Another Flashback\\  
  
A couple was standing in the middle of a rose garden, the sun was about to set, its rainbow of colors radiated the sky. A soft breeze blew by, sending rose pedals blowing softly away.  
  
She looked into his soft blue eyes, it warmed her heart that she was able to be around him, but she knew that she had finish this off. "Ryu..."   
  
The slightly tall boy looked at her, "Yes..."   
  
"I can't stay with you anymore... I'm getting married to someone." Akane let out quickly.  
  
"What?!" Ryu brust out in anger.   
  
"Please Ryu... its for the best." Akane looked at him sadly.  
  
"Does that mean you never loved me?" Ryu questioned angrily.   
  
'I'm so sorry Ryu...' she thought in her mind, her sad expression turned into a cold expression, "Yes, that's right, I never loved you, I never will." she said coldy, she tried to blink back all the tears. Realizing that it was impossible, she turned around and ran away, leaving Ryu standing in the garden alone.   
  
'Why??' Akane asked herself again, 'I hope that you will forgive me one day.'   
  
//End of Flashbacks\\  
  
"Please... I can't go back and tell him that I have broken the engagement!" Akane pleaded once again.  
  
"Ryu... the name sounds so fimilar..." Yelan wondered out loud.  
  
"Ryu Lang." Akane told her sadly, the name pierced into her heart, she still missed him, her heart felt so lonely and empty.  
  
"As in the leader of the Lang Clan?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Yes, thats right." Akane answered.  
  
"I have a feeling that your father will except your love, if you bring Ryu to him and introduce those two. Trust me on this one." Yelan told her.  
  
Akane let out a real smile, "If you say so."  
  
  
'Akane...' Ryu Lang was laying in his room, staring into the ceiling. He remembered when his heart melted when he saw that radiant smile. "Why... Akane... Why?" he said out loud.  
  
RING! Ryu walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Ryu speaking."   
  
"There is someone meeting you at the garden for you, right now. They don't want to wait to long." a voice said.  
  
"Who is this?" Ryu asked.  
  
CLICK.  
  
Ryu stared at the phone in confusion. 'Who could be at the garden at this time?' Ryu wondered. He picked up his jacket and raced toward the garden. The garden gave him painful memories, it was the same garden that Akane had pushed him away, the scene was still so vivid in his mind. He reached the garden and he let out a gasp. He saw a beautiful girl, with long jet black hair, standing in the wind. The light breeze blew her hair slightly, and rose pedals were flying everywhere, it was breath taking. "Akane..." Ryu whispered.  
  
Akane turned around and stared into his eyes, "I love you, Ryu Lang... I always have and I always will."   
  
Ryu looked into her eyes, 'Those lavender eyes...' his heart melted. He looked away, finally realizing what she had said, "I thought you were engaged."   
  
"I was forced into that engagement, Ryu... I never wanted to go along with it... but if I didn't I would've lost you forever." Akane explained with tears cascading down her cheek.  
  
Ryu wiped away her tears, "You know that I can never stay angry with you for that long..." he sniffled.  
  
"I love you, Ryu Lang." Akane whispered.  
  
"I love you, Akane Li." he whispered.  
  
The two reunited lovers reached in and shared a passionate kiss, they held each other in their arms and tried to take in the atmosphere that the two had just created.  
  
  
[a/n: SORRY! ITS SHORT!!! but hey, now that Akane is finally with Ryu.. we can finally continue with the story right? please review!!!!!] 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Finding My Way

If You Only Knew  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: lol!!! okay okay... finally I can begin S+S mush!!! *clap clap* thanx for ALL those reviews!!!!!! not bad for a really bad writer... anyways onto chapter sixteen!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF CCS, CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Finding My Way   
  
'How can this happen?' Syaoran asked himself angrily. He isolated himself in the training room, to think over what had happened the last twenty four hours. 'I was grieving at Sakura's death, but she was in front of me the whole time!' he swung his sword. 'Now she probably hates me then ever.' he guessed. Hot tears stinged down his face, 'I can't believe I slapped Sakura and pushed her into the lake...' he scolded himself. He dropped his sword, letting it hit the ground and he fell to the ground as well. "I'm so sorry, Sakura..." was all he could breathe as tears streamed down his face.   
  
"Syaoran!" he heard a female voice call.   
  
He quickly wiped his tears away and turned to see Tomoyo, with a smirk on her face. "Yes Tomoyo?" he asked flatly.  
  
"It's time for dinner, your mother told me to call you." she told him, with the same smirk on her face. 'Well, well... could the o mighty Syaoran, possibly be crying?' she asked herself.   
  
"Okay... tell her I'll be in, in a minute." he said, standing up. 'I better go wash my face, before everyone notices that I've been crying.' he thought. He walked into the washroom and looked into the mirror. He scowled, 'It's all my fault that Sakura is in this condition...'   
  
"Hurry up, Syaoran!" he heard four female voices call.  
  
He splashed water onto his face, hoping that the red brim around his eyes weren't noticable. He walked down to the dining room and noticed that there was a table setting for everyone, but, there weren't any seats for him. "Just a minute... Let me go grab another chair." Syaoran said annoyed.  
  
"No that's okay my cute little descendant... your going to keep Sakura company today." Eriol smiled widely, holding up a tray that had two bowls of rice and little plates that was filled with various kinds of food.  
  
Syaoran mumbled something that no one could here but then grabbed the tray and headed towards the guestroom. 'I hope she won't mind...' he wondered, remembering what had happened before, Sakura didn't want to see his face ever again. He knocked on the door and hoped that Sakura wouldn't be angry that Li Syaoran was coming into the room.  
  
Sakura was reading a book when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" she called happily.  
  
A tall figure walked in, Sakura immediately turned away. "Syaoran." she said, not wanting to see him, afraid that her heart was going to melt when she looked into his amber eyes.  
  
"My mother told me that I should keep you company, and plus, I brought dinner." Syaoran whispered sadly, holding up a large tray.  
  
'No I can't look at him... I can't! Remember what he did to you! He's engaged with Akane!' she battled within herself. She looked at him, and suddenly, all the doubts and pain that Syaoran had caused, melted away. "Okay, fine, lets have dinner, I'm starving!" Sakura said quietly. 'You baka!' Sakura scolded herself.  
  
Syaoran took a chair that leaned against the wall and set it beside Sakura, who laid in the bed. He took out a small table, which he had miraculously pulled out of under the bed. He set the tray onto the table, which sat on top of the bed and passed Sakura a bowl of rice.  
  
In the dining room, everyone was having a fabulous and delicious dinner. Tomoyo, Eriol, Yelan, Fujitaka and the four Li sisters were all wondering in curiousity. What is going on between Sakura and Syaoran? They were all thinking about.   
  
"If that gaki hurts Sakura... I swear!" Touya growled angrily.  
  
"Count me in too!" Kero bursted out.  
  
Fujitaka sat their trying to hold back the "chinese gaki exterminator duo" from interrupping Sakura's and Syaoran's privacy.  
  
"Why can't I record them with my video camera?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.  
  
Eriol sighed, "Because, if you went EVERYONE would have to come, and would Sakura and Syaoran get anywhere?"   
  
"But it would be a great documentary for my collection! 'The Recarnation of Love'..." Tomoyo squealed with stars in her eyes.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
Yelan had finally came back from wherever she had went and everyone looked at her intently. "Everyone, I would like to make a important annoucement!" she announced.  
  
When she had everyone's full attention and continued, "Well, maybe, I should let these two tell you. Akane... Ryu..."   
  
Akane walked in with a boy with black hair and grey eyes. Everyone glared at her.  
  
"I've broken my engagement with Syaoran." she let out quickly, before a whole gang of people were after her.  
  
Tomoyo and the four Li sisters squealed with happiness.  
  
"Now little brother can be with Sakura!" the four Li sisters screeched in unison.  
  
"Who is this guy with you, Akane?" Eriol piped up, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Akane let out a long sigh and sat down. She told them everything, when she ended, all four of the Li sisters squealed in happiness once again. Tomoyo walked up to her and whispered into her ear, "I was wondering if you could help Eriol and I, to set up two certain people."  
  
Akane let out a chuckle, 'This is going to be good!' she thought happily.  
  
  
Back in the quaint, quiet room, Syaoran and Sakura sat there, not a word was spoken. They had been staring at each other intently, but the other had always missed each other's gaze. Their hearts were pounding inside their chest, and they felt as if they were carrying 500 tons of weights. Finally Sakura spoke up, breaking the silence, "Syaoran... Why did you accept the engagement?"   
  
Syaoran looked at her frowned slightly, "I thought you were dead Sakura... I needed to move on... When my mother had offered an engagement I jumped at the chance." he told her quietly, not able to look at her, afraid of her reaction.  
  
Syaoran suddenly jumped when he heard a small weeping sound, "I wanted to tell you, Syaoran... so much... I was dying inside... But if I did-" Sakura sobbed.  
  
Syaoran removed the tray of food off of the bed and placed it on the ground. He moved closer to Sakura, sitting beside her on the bed and held her close. He hugged her tightly, smelling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms that she still let into the air. "I know, Sakura... I know..." He looked at Sakura's angelic face, it was bruised and their were several cuts that had scorned her lovely face, but he still thought she was beautiful.  
  
'Should I ask him now?' Sakura battled inside her mind, 'But then you would ruin everything!'   
  
"Sakura... I..." Syaoran started.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing gaki?" a angry male voice shouted, bursting into the room. A whole mob of people were trailing behind him and Kero, who were both leading the pack. They were the only two that seemed angry, the rest were either grinning happily or smiling.  
  
'Damn!' Syaoran thought in his mind.  
  
"Touya! Kero!" everyone yelled at them, which made them shrink into the size of peas.   
  
"I'm taking kaijuu back to Japan! Before she gets hurt again!" Touya announced angrily.  
  
"But Touya... I'm staying here in Hong Kong, to finish up University." Sakura explained to him.  
  
"But-but..." Touya stuttered, eyes widen in shock, 'How can she stay here when all she will get is pain from this gaki?' he thought.  
  
"Let your sister choose her own decision... if she wants to stay in Hong Kong, I will let her." Fujitaka spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me... but I need to go finish some errands." Syaoran quickly brushed out of the room.  
  
Tomoyo, Akane and the four Li sisters smacked Touya and Kero. "Look what you have done!"   
  
Sakura sat there, confused, "What's going on?"   
  
Tomoyo let out a sigh, "So dense!" she waved her hands in the air. She turned back to Touya and Kero and gave them deadly glares. She pushed them outside of the room, with Akane and the four Li sisters following behind.  
  
Once they were sure that Sakura couldn't hear them, they all smacked them again. "Why the hell did you interrup them?" Tomoyo said angrily, "I wanted to get it on tape!" The videocamera rested over her shoulder, the strap supporting the weight of the camcorder.   
  
"Can't you accept that Syaoran and Sakura belong together?" Akane pointed out angrily, she was overjoyed that her father had accepted her and Ryu's engagement, and she wanted to see the same happiness between Syaoran and Sakura. She kepted scolding herself for getting between Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"If you two pull a stunt like that again," Fuutie threatened angrily, "You will have at least 6 angry females after you."   
  
"And don't forget the half recarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol spoke from behind. He grabbed Tomoyo's waist and she let out a squeal.  
  
"So do you promise never to interrup Sakura and Syaoran ever again?" Tomoyo asked, with flames in her eyes.  
  
Touya and Kero sat there astonished, they both nodded slowly, shocked by the reaction and threats they had all given them.   
  
  
Next morning, Sakura woke up feeling wonderful, she loved the way smelling, it was surrounded by love and the sun was shining brightly radianting into the room. Sakura sat up, with a huge smile, and jumped out of the bed. She quickly dressed and brushed her teeth. She never did notice that all her wounds were completely healed, aside from the bruises and cuts that were still scarred on her delicate face.  
  
Sakura was full of joy, she didn't even notice that she had bumped into Eriol.   
  
"My, my, aren't we in a good mood this morning?" Eriol asked happily.  
  
"I've never felt better, my father and brother are alive, thats all I can ask for." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sakura have you noticed that you can walk again?" Eriol asked.   
  
Sakura's eyes widen, "I guess I haven't noticed." she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I'm glad that the ordeal with Aku hasn't damaged your happy spirit one bit." Eriol observed.  
  
The two friends both went to the kitchen and joined Tomoyo, the four Li sisters, Yelan, Fujitaka, Akane, Ryu, Touya and Kero for breakfast. Suprisingly, Touya and Kero didn't croak one word about anything that had happened yesterday.  
  
Sakura was the first one to finish and she excused herself. She left for the garden that she had immediately grown fond of in the beginning of the year. It was still filled with roses and peonies. In the distance was a cherry blossom tree. Sakura was still breath taken by the sight, 'I'll never get tired of this.' she thought taking in the wonderful aroma. She sat on one of the big rocks that stood by the forest, in fact, it was the same rock she had placed the present for Syaoran. 'I needed to move on...' Syaoran's word rang in her mind. 'Does that mean that he doesn't love me anymore?' Sakura asked, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Little did Sakura know, Syaoran was training on top of the hill once again. He had taken a break and saw Sakura sitting on the rock by herself. "Sakura..." Syaoran whispered quietly.  
  
Sakura turned around, the wind was blowing through her hair, shadowing her sadden emerald eyes. A few cherry blossom pedals managed to fall off of the tree and blew in sync with the wind, creating a beautiful affect. Syaoran melted when he saw the sight, but he felt a wave of guilt as he saw the sadness in her eyes.   
  
[a/n: SORRY! I'm stopping it HERE!!! LOL... evil evil! I KNOW!! ITS A REALLY BAD CHAPTER!!! anyways next chapter is going to be the last... YAY!!!! please review... yea i no i'm really bad at writing all this mushy stuff] 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Deep in my Heart

If You Only Knew  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear:*sobs* this is the last chapter!!! besides if I had way too many chapters it would get pretty boring right? ... i'm sorry for all those spelling mistakes in the last chapter!! i was in a rush... and I want to warn you before hand, THERE WILL BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER TOO!!! LOL... I'll try to fix the mistakes and read it over when I finish writing *smiles* anyways onto chapter seventeen!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS. CLAMP DOES.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Deep In My Heart  
  
The sadness in Sakura's burden her lovely emerald eyes. 'Does he?' she screamed in her mind. Sakura stared into the clouds and gazed at the flowers that surrounded her. She loved this garden, even though it had brought her so many unpleasant memories. It was a good thing that Tomoyo had talked her into coming out here too.  
  
"Sakura..." a soft voice whispered.  
  
Sakura turned around and her breath was taken away, Syaoran stood there, his amber eyes staring into her very own pools, and his messy chestnut hair was ruffling in the wind.   
  
He walked up to her, "Can I join you?" he asked.  
  
Sakura gave a light nod and Syaoran sat beside her on the rock. They both sat there, watching the clouds race through the sky. Sakura screamed in her mind, barely surviving the silence. "What were you going to tell me yesterday, before Touya interruped us?" Sakura blurted out, immediately kicking herself. 'Why did I ask that?' Sakura thought, 'Because you're hoping that he's going to tell you that he loves you.' another voice said. 'Shut up.' Deep inside, Sakura really did want him to tell her that, but she didn't want to get her hopes up too high.  
  
"Well... I..." Syaoran blushed, "I'm sorry for slapping you and pushing you in the lake." he quickly said, 'That's not what you were going to say! You baka! Just tell her!' he thought. 'But what if she hates me?' he screamed back inside.  
  
Sakura's heart plummed down the drain, disappointed that Syaoran was only apologizing, "I forgive you, you already know that." she said, trying to restrain herself from bursting into tears.  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura, noticing that her eyes began to water, "Sakura, are you okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." Sakura reassured him, but inside she couldn't take it anymore, she was positive that he never would feel the same way about her again. The way she lied to him the whole entire year, she knew that no one would ever forgive for that kind of lie. She jumped off the rock, and began to walk away. Suddenly she felt a stern, but protective grip on her wrist.  
  
"Sakura, wait." Syaoran said, "Did I do something wrong?" Worry filled the young wolf's eyes.  
  
That did it. The dam that Sakura had been holding on to- broke and all the tears that were held back, came rushing out rapidly.  
  
Syaoran immediately embraced Sakura lightly, enabling her to shed all her tears on his shoulder. "Its my fault, I shouldn't have brought up the slapping and lake incident." he whispered.  
  
Sakura looked up at him, "Do you really want to know what's wrong, Syaoran?" she asked him, with a flash of anger in her eyes.  
  
"Yes-yes..." Syaoran answered, astonished.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran. I always have and I always will. Though I know that you will never- in this eternity or lifetime, ever feel the same way." Sakura choked, as more tears cascaded down her cheeks, "Now please, I need to go now." She faced away from Syaoran, not wanting to know his reaction and started to race away. 'There, I said it. Are you happy now?' Sakura thought to herself. Unfortunately, she had accidently tripped over a rock. Sakura didn't have the strength to pick herself up, because she was hurt, deeply, not only physically, but emotionally.  
  
Syaoran stood there in shock. He finally snapped back to reality, realizing that Sakura was again, being taken away from him. He remembered how much he had missed her all those years, when he had to leave for Hong Kong and leave behind his life and his one and only love in Japan. This time, he was not letting her get away. "Sakura!" he called. He caught up to her, luckily, she had tripped over a rock on the ground. He pulled her up and stared into her emerald eyes. Her eyes said it all. He saw a lost lonely soul, lost in a world with no love at all, her eyes was full of sorrow and pain.   
  
"Sakura..." he chuckled, "How can you think that I will never love you?"   
  
"I-I..." Sakura stuttered, trying to find the right words.  
  
Syaoran lifted up her chin, and leaned foward. He planted his lips, linking their lips together, shocks of electricity both shot up inside of them both. He closed his eyes, trying to take in the moment, but Sakura had aruptly pulled away.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened wide, full of suprise. "Does that mean...?" Sakura asked, full of confusion.  
  
"Yes, it means that I feel the same way. I've always loved you, Sakura Kinomoto. You are the only reason I exist in this world, you are the one and only reason that I trained so hard, to achieve my goal to be named the leader of the Li clan, so one day, I could return to you and my real life, in Japan. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am now. You've changed me, into a cold and lonely boy, to someone who knows how it feels to loved. Without it, I would rather die." Syaoran paused, "When I heard that you died, Sakura, I knew that my life would've never been the same. I knew that I would've never seen your bright smile or your beautiful emerald eyes again. I love you, Sakura. I don't want to you to ever doubt that. My love for you is infinite, when I'm around you, I'm filled with more happiness then anyone can imagine."  
  
Sakura's eyes shone with happiness as she jumped into Syaoran's open arms. "I feel the same way... I feel the same way." Sakura whispered into his ear, smiling happily.  
  
They both stared into each other's eyes, once again they leaned closer to each other. They linked their lips for a blissful kiss. This time with no questions or regrets. Tingles shot throught Sakura, she shivered slightly, as her knees became weak and gooey.   
  
"ACHOO!"   
  
Sakura and Syaoran broke from the kiss and turned to forest. They noticed two figures sitting on top of one of the trees that stood in the forest.   
  
"Tomoyo?... Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I guess were busted eh, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked sheepishly.  
  
"Its all your fault you baka!" Tomoyo smacked the back of his head lightly.  
  
"Hey at least you got something. If it weren't for me, you would have got nothing." he grinned.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "That's true." She smiled happily, patting the camcorder in her hand.  
  
"What the hell?" Syaoran asked angrily, he shot a glare at both Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Well hello to you too, my cute little descendant." Eriol greeted happily, "That was a vrey romantic speech, my cute little descendant, any girl would've fallen for you."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You caught that all on tape didn't you?" Sakura asked, sounding pretty annoyed.  
  
"Of course... This one will be called 'Confession of the Heart'..." Tomoyo sighed, with stars in her eyes, "This is the best one yet!"  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol all sweatdropped.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo. We should let these two lovebirds, have a moment by themselves for once." Eriol chuckled.  
  
Tomoyo gave a slight pout, disappointed that she had to leave, "Fine, fine." she hesistated. Eriol and Tomoyo both walked towards the mansion hand in hand, with huge grins on their face.   
  
'Sakura and Syaoran...finally! Through their harsh trials and everything else, they are together... and I caught it all on tape!' Tomoyo squealed in her mind.  
  
'My cute little descendant's expression was priceless!' Eriol laughed in his mind, replaying the moment when Syaoran noticed that Tomoyo and himself were watching the entire scene the whole entire time.  
  
Sakura watched as Tomoyo and Eriol walked towards the mansion. She sighed, "Just great, Tomoyo's going to show this to everyone!"  
  
A shade of pink crept up Syaoran's cheeks, "I'm going to get those two one day or another." he threatened.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Oh let them be... You have to give them credit though."   
  
"For what?" Syaoran asked, giving a glare. But the glare had disappeared as fast as it came when he looked into her eyes. Her sweet, innocent emerald eyes had improved a great deal, they were no longer lonely, and full of sorrow, they were full of happiness. It was as if the owner of the pair of eyes were owned by an angel, she brought happiness to whomever she met.  
  
"They were involved one way or another, I just know it." Sakura smiled simply.  
  
Syaoran felt as if a rock had hit his head, hard. 'Of course!' Syaoran thought, remembering when Eriol had forced him into joining Sakura for dinner. He smiled, "I guess we do have to give them a bit of credit." He leaned closer to her, locking their lips together, once again they both felt a surge of electricity run through them.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!" they heard a bunch of voices squeal.  
  
They both groaned, both disappointed that they had to break from their kiss. This time it wasn't only Tomoyo and Eriol, it was a whole group of people.  
  
Yelan and Fujitaka stood their smiling happily, they were both so happy that their children had finally found true love in each other's arms.  
  
Fuutie, Sheifa, Feimei, Fanren and Tomoyo were all jumping up and down, waving their hands in the air.   
  
"Did you see that?" Fuutie squealed.  
  
"Of course! It was so kawaii!!" Sheifa said happily.  
  
Once again, all five girls squealed with happiness.  
  
Eriol stood there, he sweatdropped as he looked at the five crazy girls going crazy over the idea of Sakura and Syaoran finally being together.  
  
Touya and Kero were standing there like statues, with huge, fake smiles plastered on their faces. "If this gaki ever hurts you Sakura... tell me. Kero and I will be glad to teach him a lesson he will never forget." Touya said, his fake smile immediately turned into a scowl.  
  
Fanren looked at Touya intently.  
  
As soon as Touya noticed that Fanren was watching him, he plastered the same fake smile he had before.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran laughed. "How did you get these two to behave so well? I've never imagined them to stay this calm when I'm holding hands with Syaoran." Sakura laughed.   
  
Syaoran turned beet red at the mention of Sakura and him holding hands. He never did notice, until now, that he was holding hands with her. It seemed way to natural to notice.  
  
"Oh we have our ways." Feimei told her, with a hint of evil in her eyes.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Akane greeted, walking up to the happy group.  
  
Sakura gasped, she let go of Syaoran's hand immediately. "Akane... I-I..." Sakura stuttered, she was in a state of shock. 'No... this can't be happening... how could I forget so quickly?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Akane I want to break our engagement." Syaoran quickly stated. 'How can I forget that I was engaged to Akane! Baka!' Syaoran thought, kicking himself. He looked over at Sakura, wondering how she was taking this.  
  
"That's not possible, Syaoran." Akane said, with a blank expression.  
  
The others stood there, watching her intently, confused of what was going on.  
  
"I'm going to get married to you, Li Syaoran, and thats final!" Akane stated, with a firm line across her mouth.  
  
"But-" Sakura started.  
  
"Please, I love Sakura with all my heart." Syaoran pleaded.  
  
The others were in rage, "What?" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
The four Li sisters looked as if they were on the verge of tears.  
  
Yelan, Fujitaka, Kero and Touya all had scowls on their face.  
  
Akane's firm line sudden broke and she started rolling on the ground, laughing. "I can't believe you actually believed me!" Akane tried to say as she was laughing.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at her, both wondering why she was rolling on the ground, acting like a lunatic.  
  
Finally Akane had managed to calm down and stood up. "Syaoran," she said, looking directly at him, "Sakura," she turned to Sakura, "I broke my engagement to Syaoran a long time ago. I never did love Syaoran, all along I loved Ryu."   
  
"That's right!" Ryu came rushing to her side.  
  
"Really?" Sakura squealed fulled of excitement, "That means we can be together Syaoran!"   
  
Syaoran smiled as he opened his arms.  
  
Sakura gladly accepted his invitation and leapped into his arms. "I love you." she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you too." he replied happily.  
  
"I thought I was going to come and slap you Akane!" Tomoyo screeched.  
  
Akane and Ryu chuckled, "We had to fool you guys one last time!" Akane said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well..." Akane started.  
  
"We're both moving to Canada and starting University together over there." Ryu smiled proudly.  
  
"That's great!" Yelan congratulated.  
  
Wei had brought out a cart of food, and they all feasted. They all chattered about the past year. They talked about many other things, including a subject that was based on Syaoran and Sakura. They all laughed and enjoyed the day outside in the garden.  
  
That evening, Ryu and Akane left, for they were going to leave for Canada next morning. Everyone was cleaning up except for Sakura and Syaoran. They both wanted to get away for awhile.  
  
"I can't believe we are finally are together." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"I know... what happened this year..." Syaoran pointed out, wrapping his arm around Sakura, "We finally made it."   
  
Sakura smiled as they both broke into a kiss, embracing each other. Then breaking into a passionate kiss, they finally broke, to catch some air.  
  
"I love you." Sakura breathed.  
  
"I love you too, and don't ever forget that." Syaoran chuckled slightly.  
  
The happy couple sat under the cherry blossom tree and watched the sunset, the vibrant colors radiated the skies. But something was different, there was a light, which was radiating from Sakura and Syaoran. Their aura's were intertwined with the other, notifying and creating a love that was inseperate and a love that was going to last forever and ever.  
  
a/n: WAHHH!!! its done!! I know it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but yea, I don't really think anything can be added... Now that I've read it over... I doesn't seem like a very good ending.. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALRIGHT? Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and also the whole entire fic. I want to thank everyone out there that has reviewed or read my fic. I really appreciate it!! This was my first fic, when I started to write this, I didn't think that I would get this many reviews... like maybe a couple of reviews here and there... but yea... THANK YOU!!!! Oh yea... there might be a sequel being posted up sometime... I might be collabrating with my friend ,Chibiwinwin and hopefully it will do as good as this one, and maybe even better. I really enjoyed writing this fic, *smiles* I think I'm going to be writing a lot after this... so yea... be on the look out for any of my other fics, not that they're that great... but still I would really like your opinion... So please, once again, review this chapter... because... just maybe I'm going to rewrite this chapter. Bye for now.  
x.o.x.o  
-kawaiiteddybear  
a.k.a  
Myrna 


End file.
